


Осколки памяти

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: Бета: Aya-samaЖанр: АУ, ангстРейтинг: NC-17Статус: законченДисклеймер: персонажи принадлежат своим создателямПредупреждение: Джим некоторое время считает себя шлюхой. Насилие, смерть ОМП, ООС.Саммари: Джима похитили, Спок его долгое время ищет и наконец находит. Но еще предстоит вернуть личность и память Джима, а самому Джиму научиться жить с воспоминаниями, от которых хочется выть.





	Осколки памяти

Спок поверить не мог, что наконец его нашел. Половина земного года. Это немыслимо долго. Почти все уже решили, что капитана Кирка больше нет. Только не Спок. Он смог бы признать это, только если бы увидел тело капитана своими глазами, когда убедился бы лично в его смерти. И он не прекращал поиски ни на миг, даже под угрозой увольнения из Звездного Флота. Но стоило поблагодарить адмирала Пайка – тот поддерживал Спока и делал все возможное для того чтобы поиски не прекращались, а командование не слишком пристально следило за одним из офицеров, и.о. капитана "Энтерпрайз".  
Орион… Это было слишком очевидным, слишком нелогичным. Спок винил себя за то, что не проверил эту планету в первую же очередь. Хотя мысль о том, что капитана Зведного Флота Федерации могли продать в качестве раба, настолько абсурдна, что даже не пришла в голову. Как оказалось, зря. Две недели назад Спок нашел одного ромуланца, который смог дать нужные сведения. После стольких бесплодных попыток и ложных следов он нашел, что искал. И совершенно не раскаивался в убийстве того, кто был причастен к похищению. Спок даже не пытался казаться терпимым или понимающим, он не мог допустить, чтобы ромуланец остался в живых. Жажда получить легкие деньги за информацию его и сгубила. Нельзя нажиться дважды на одном деле. Он понял это слишком поздно, когда увидел в глазах Спока собственный смертный приговор.  
И вот наконец Спок узнал где держали Джима Кирка. Но радоваться пока не спешил, следовало убедиться, что в этом месте находится именно он. Не первый раз Спок ощущал надежду, оборачивающуюся в итоге горьким разочарованием.  
Невысокий орионец подобострастно склонил голову, сузив глаза. Его расслабленная поза, наигранно-радостная улыбка и многословные комплименты не могли обмануть наблюдательного посетителя. Спок отметил и настороженность, и фазер за поясом на режиме распыления. Сейчас не стоило привлекать к себе внимание, устраивая беспорядок. Для начала нужно увериться, что тот, о ком говорили на рынке, и есть Джим. Орионец, который не назвал своего имени – да Спок и не стремился его узнать – скрупулезно пересчитал деньги и кивнул.  
– Комната номер восемь. Его зовут Джим. Развлекайтесь, господин. Правила знаете? Если он умрет, вы должны будете заплатить штраф.  
– Я понял, – только и смог выдавить из себя Спок, сжав кулаки. Этот орионец – труп, так или иначе.  
– Не терпится? – неверно истолковал жест владелец заведения.  
Спок не ответил, а молча направился в указанном направлении, стараясь выглядеть жаждущим развлечений клиентом.  
Бордель. Спок скривился, осматриваясь по сторонам. Один из престижных и дорогих на этой планете, специализировался на экзотических усладах. Когда он пришел, ему на пад сбросили "меню", предлагаемое этим заведением. Здесь находились представители многих рас, порой весьма экзотичных. Фотографии некоторых были в необычных ракурсах. И человека по имени Джим сняли таким образом, что его лица не было видно, зато зрителю представали во всей красе иные достоинства. Спок с трудом заставил себя бесстрастно смотреть на это. Если он не мог выказать ожидаемого выражения похоти на лице, то, по крайней мере, мог не показать всю ту ярость, что сейчас бушевала внутри. Внешняя бесстрастность часто помогала вводить в заблуждение.  
Лифт опустил его на два этажа вниз. Казалось бы, подобное заведение должно всем своим видом кричать о специфическом назначении. Но никакой яркой безвкусицы, лишь холодный спокойный дизайн, схожий с внутренним убранством корабля. Белые стены, довольно яркий свет, минимум декора. Ряд одинаковых дверей, различающихся лишь цифрами на овальных табло. Зеленый цвет цифры означал, что ее обитатель свободен и готов к работе, красный – внутри находится клиент.  
Спок остановился возле нужной двери и нажал на кнопку. Едва дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, Спок задержал дыхание – навстречу поднялся Джим. Колоссальное облегчение едва позволило удержаться на ногах. Спок его нашел. Это действительно капитан Кирк. Почти… Учитывая, что сейчас это был не совсем он.  
– Привет, – томно проговорил Джим и, качнув бедрами, подошел к Споку.  
– Джим, – только и смог он выдавить. Дверь закрылась.  
– Ты красивый, – продолжил Джим, разглядывая Спока. – Такие редко пользуются услугами шлюхи.  
Это прозвучало слишком грубо и откровенно. Но, похоже, подобная фраза нисколько не смутила самого Джима, а Спок дернулся как от удара. Он избегал даже в мыслях давать подобное определение занятию Джима, хотя это было правдой. Как только понял, куда именно поместили капитана, пытался осознать природу его занятий. Ромуланец, смерть которого была быстрой, но мучительной, высказался весьма прямо, что с подобной внешностью на Орионе Кирк мог заниматься лишь одним ремеслом. Даже просто воспоминания о том разговоре вызывали крайне неприятные чувства. Но вот сама суть истины сейчас стояла прямо перед Споком во всей своей красе, спокойно разглядывая нового клиента.  
– Чего бы тебе хотелось? – Джим провел ладонью по груди Спока, а потом резко качнулся вперед и обвил руками его шею. Спок напрягся, боясь даже шелохнуться. Конечно, он знал, что Джиму полностью стерли память, поместив чуждое его натуре сознание. Таким образом поступали многие работорговцы. Рабы становились покорными, ведь считали, что их жизнь именно такова, какой они ее знают и представляют. Наихудшая форма насилия над личностью. И сейчас, глядя на Джима, Спок не знал, как все это объяснить ему. Джим не помнил Спока, он вообще ничего не помнил из своей настоящей жизни.  
– Капитан… – мягко начал Спок.  
– Да, можешь звать меня капитаном. Что пожелаешь, красавчик, – буквально промурлыкал Джим и в мгновение ока опустился на колени.  
– Нет, – тут же отдернулся Спок и уперся спиной в стену.  
– Тебе понравится. Обещаю.  
Это прозвучало… Спок отказывался анализировать собственные ощущения, однако возбуждение от горячего, полуобнаженного тела игнорировать не получалось. Это было настолько гадко с его стороны, будто он пользовался ситуацией. Ведь Джим не понимал, что делает. Вернее, не совсем. Судя по всему, опыт он набрал хороший за время пребывания здесь – умелые движения, ловкие пальцы шустро пробирались к обнаженной коже. Спок быстро оказался со спущенными штанами, а его член обожгло влажным жаром. Джим тут же принялся сосать.  
– Нет, капитан. Нет… Прошу вас… – шептал Спок. Это было слишком хорошо, но внутри все протестовало. Он не имел права так поступать. И Спока совершенно не оправдывало давнее желание подобного развития событий. Только не так. И чем дольше он себя уговаривал прекратить это действо, тем сильнее внутри скручивалась пружина удовольствия.  
Джим забирал глубоко в горло, втягивал щеки, облизывал головку, мял яйца. Спок не мог сопротивляться. Должно быть, сказывалось долгое воздержание или его отношение к Джиму. Или то, что он ослабил ментальную защиту, и необузданное желание измененного Кирка ворвалось в сознание со скоростью тарана, разбивая ставший хрупким шлюз щитов. Оргазм наступил резко. Спок лишь застонать успел и тут же сполз по стене, обессиленный.  
– Ты же не уйдешь прямо сейчас? – Джим опустился рядом, утирая рот. Спок завороженно посмотрел в наполненные надеждой глаза и испытал ненависть к себе. За то, что позволил произойти похищению, за то, что Джим совершенно не помнил себя, за то, что допустил постыдную слабость.  
– Не уйду, Джим.  
– Слезы? – Джим коснулся лица Спока, собрал пальцами влагу. – Я был так плох? Ты разочарован?  
Во взгляде мелькнул страх.  
– Я не разочарован.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Джим. – Потому что я надеюсь на продолжение.  
Он взял руку Спока и положил на свой пах. Тонкая ткань брюк не скрывала практически ничего. Джим надавил ладонью и закусил губу. Спок осторожно высвободился. Он не мог допустить еще большего унижения Джима. Вернувшись, гордый капитан не простит и того, что произошло. Спок был растерян, но это не причина пользоваться ситуацией в удовлетворении собственных низменных нужд.  
– Вы… – начал Спок и тут же осекся. Следовало забыть на время о званиях. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
– Зачем? – Джим распахнул глаза и отстранился. – Ты хочешь меня купить?  
Спок открыл рот и тут же его закрыл. Это прозвучало отвратительно. Но выбора не было, вернуть память Джиму сейчас он не сможет, для этого нужны иные условия, много сил и доверие Джима, которое еще нужно заслужить.  
– Да, капи… Джим. Ты хотел бы быть моим?  
Последние слова дались с трудом. Вся эта ситуация была в корне неправильной, но следовало вести себя соответственно.  
– Не знаю. А ты богат? Мистер Виддл захочет за меня много. Я ведь одна из самых популярных шлюх. Он сам так говорил. Клиентов у меня много, так что…  
– Замолчи! – вдруг выкрикнул Спок, но тут же осекся: – Я не должен повышать голос. Прошу прощения. Но ты должен пойти со мной.  
– Извини, но нет.  
– Что? – Спок меньше всего ожидал подобной реакции.  
– Нет, – последовал твердый ответ.  
Спок растерялся. Он не знал, что ему делать. Увести отсюда Джима тихо без его согласия не удастся, если только оглушить, но протащить его мимо многочисленных, пытавшихся быть незаметными для клиентов, охранников и видеокамер не получится. Для подобного нужна подготовка.  
– Джим, – позвал Спок. – Не нужно меня бояться. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.  
Джим молча на него смотрел, словно пытался пробраться внутрь и понять, что за мысли сейчас бродят в голове нового клиента.  
– Ты странный, вулканец. Как тебя зовут?  
– Спок.  
– Мне нравится твое имя.  
– Спасибо, – только и смог сказать Спок.  
– Пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Джим. – Но нам стоит заняться делом, потому что ты оплатил меня на два часа, а потом у меня следующий клиент. Не нужно злиться, – тут же сказал Джим, едва заметил, как напрягся Спок. – Он постоянный и… добр ко мне.  
Джим поднялся и сбросил с себя одежду. Споку понравилось его тело, но теперь он не чувствовал возбуждения. Он просто не мог. Поэтому поднялся, привел свою одежду в порядок. Затем подошел к кровати, отметив ее огромный размер, и, сдернув простыню, обернул ею Джима.  
– Я вернусь завтра.  
Сказать это было сложно, а осознать, что готов оставить Джима сейчас – еще сложнее. Но логика подсказывала, что действовать сгоряча нельзя, иначе неизвестно, чем обернется подобное бездумное решение. Джим находится здесь давно, значит, ничего страшного, если задержится еще на день. Логика – это то, что сейчас могло спасти Спока от действий, основанных на эмоциональном порыве. Важнейшая задача, что сейчас стояла перед ним, – вытащить Джима отсюда. Живым и невредимым.  
– Я буду ждать, – ответил Джим, удивленно глядя на Спока. – Ты очень странный.  
Спок не ответил и стремительно покинул комнату. Это слишком похоже на бегство, но он не был готов к такому Джиму, он полностью выбивал из колеи своим поведением. К тому же, Спок все еще пытался убедить себя, что поступает правильно, оставляя Джима здесь. И пока не передумал, направился прочь из этого заведения, задержался лишь у владельца, чтобы договориться о завтрашней встрече. Приторная понимающая улыбка вызывала ярость, но Спок сдерживался. Нужно подождать. К завтрашнему дню он успеет подготовиться.  
Ему предстояло решить много вопросов. И в первую очередь, стоило заняться транспортом. Он сюда прибыл на одном из кораблей работорговцев, потому что появись "Энтерпрайз" на орбите Ориона, это могло быть воспринято как военное вторжение Федерации. Ориону и меньшего повода хватило бы, чтобы наконец развязать войну. Этого нельзя было допускать. Правительство Федерации вряд ли одобрило бы такое развитие событий ради одного человека. А ради капитана Кирка Споку следовало сохранить корабль, чтобы затем передать ему штурвал. К тому же, если бы командование отозвало корабль на базу из текущей миссии, благодаря которой Споку и удавалось искать Джима, у них не осталось бы возможности сбежать с этой планеты. Спок умел действовать согласно обстоятельствам, его эмоции значения не имели, он не мог позволить себе рисковать жизнью, безопасностью и будущим капитана Кирка. И его команды, требуя пойти против командования Флота.  
Спок ушел подальше, проверив, нет ли за ним слежки. Эта планета, руководствующаяся законами контрабандистов, не являлась безопасной для чужаков.  
– Спок – "Энтерпрайзу", – проговорил он в коммуникатор.  
– Капитан.  
Спок сжал зубы. Он не любил это обращение в свой адрес, потому что оно каждый раз напоминало о Джиме.  
– Мистер Сулу.  
– Вы его нашли? – в голосе слышалась надежда.  
– Да, но могут возникнуть сложности.  
– Что я должен делать?  
– Будьте готовы вытащить нас с корабля.  
– Какого корабля?  
– Нет времени объяснять, мистер Сулу. Я подам вам сигнал.  
Спок тут же отключился. Он торопился, о месте обитания Джима стоило умолчать, не нужно посвящать в это экипаж. Сначала он хотел вызвать сюда десантную группу, но их высадка создала бы слишком большие сложности, учитывая секретность, поэтому Споку следовало полагаться лишь на свои силы. К тому же, планету окружало энергетическое поле, препятствующее транспортации, и каждый раз для перемещения с корабля на планету требовалось специальное разрешение.  
Нанять транспорт здесь не являлось большой проблемой, но для этого приходилось ставить в известность пульт управления полетами. Единственным выходом было купить место в одном из лайнеров, на которые доставляют со специальных платформ. Билетами на один из них Спок и озаботился. Надвинув поглубже капюшон, благодаря чему перестал отличаться от большинства снующих здесь особей, он отыскал нужного орионца и за приличную сумму получил номер платформы, с которой его со спутником транспортируют на корабль. Спока беспокоил оценивающий взгляд, но он игнорировал его. Если на него напали бы, то все значительно усложнилось бы. Но в итоге он смог беспрепятственно покинуть доки.

***

Спок отбросил фазер и стянул перчатки, испачканные кровью, перешагнул через выгнутое изломанной дугой тело и подхватил кейс с дилитием. Контрабандисты хотели его продать и искали, кто предложит больше. Зря они не поверили, что не стоит ждать других заказчиков. Спок, с присущим ему трепетным отношением к любой форме жизни, не испытывал и капли раскаяния в содеянном. Все одиннадцать особей были достойны столь некрасивой смерти. Не все заслуживают жизни.  
Он подошел к клетке, в которой жались друг другу несколько детей разного возраста. Они тут же отпрянули в дальний угол. Спок догадывался, что представляет собой не самое успокаивающее зрелище, и постарался объяснить пленникам, что они свободны. Но, похоже, его речь не воспринималась, или они не понимали язык. Спок просто открыл клетку и ушел, давая возможность детям самим решить, что делать. Большей помощи он не мог им оказать. Вполне вероятно, что они останутся здесь в ожидании, когда их заберет кто-нибудь другой. Многие стремились избежать нищенской жизни и смерти от голода или болезней, даже если для этого приходилось пойти в проституцию. Вулканцы оберегали своих детей, всегда так было, оставшиеся сиротами никогда не бывали брошены на улице. Дети – это будущее. Спок не понимал орионцев, столь беспечно и равнодушно относившихся к собственному потомству. Но он не имел права вмешиваться в дела этой планеты, его задача состояла в другом.  
Спок выбрался из мрачного лабиринта складов и решил, что стоит переждать те несколько часов, которые остались до назначенной в борделе встречи. Он не мог мелькать в оживленной части города, вулканцев здесь не жаловали, а привлекать к себе внимание сейчас было нельзя. Следовать правилам и ограничениям было как никогда сложно. Когда дело касалось капитана Кирка, Споку не удавалось совладать с собственными эмоциями. Тому всегда удавалось поколебать его спокойствие, тем или иным способом. И Джим умел воспользоваться ситуацией. Как и произошло несколько часов назад. Конечно, это вовсе не вина Джима, однако его чутье, когда можно идти напролом, осталось. Спок чувствовал, что нестабилен сейчас. Слишком много эмоций мешало действовать холодно и расчетливо. Сейчас выдалась возможность успокоиться и подготовиться, потому что Споку следовало быть готовым к любому развитию событий.  
Время тянулось медленно, хотя Спок понимал, что это обманчивое ощущение из-за вынужденного ожидания и бездействия. Он несколько раз проверил свое оружие, исключительно из желания занять руки и разум механическими действиями. И продумал план в случае возникновения сложностей. Одно лишь было абсолютно непредсказуемым – поведение Джима. Спок не знал, как тот поведет себя, если придется прорываться с боем. Возможно, стоило объяснить ему, что происходит. Потому что, если пришлось бы уводить Джима насильно – это закончилось бы провалом.

***

Когда Спок появился на пороге заведения, владелец тут же подозвал его к себе.  
– Джим сегодня занят. Я приношу извинения, господин. Не желаете ли выбрать другую игрушку? – орионец протянул пад. – Сейчас многие свободны и…  
– Нет, – сдержанно ответил Спок. – Я бы хотел именно Джима.  
– К сожалению, это невозможно.  
– Извольте объяснить.  
Спок ожидал трудностей, но только не того, что ему откажут в посещении Джима.  
– Просто ознакомьтесь…  
– Мистер Виддл, – припомнил Спок его имя, сказанное вчера Джимом. – Я бы хотел услышать причины, по которым вы отказываете клиенту.  
– Дело в том, – вздохнул орионец, – что предыдущий клиент немного… перестарался.  
– Перестарался?  
– Да. И Джим не готов сейчас принимать кого-либо.  
Спок пытался отогнать мысли о том, что именно подразумевалось под "перестарался".  
– Хорошо. Тогда я готов его купить, чтобы впредь мне не приходилось общаться с вами.  
– Он не продается, – тут же поджал губы орионец. Вероятно, не стоило столь явно ему грубить. Спок не стал спорить, он положил на узкий стол кейс и открыл его. Орионец сглотнул и жадно потянулся рукой к содержимому.  
– Возможно, вы передумаете?  
– Он ваш, – тут же сказал орионец. – Никакая шлюха, даже самая лучшая, не стоит такого количества дорогостоящего дилития. Его сейчас принесут… приведут. Подождите.  
Мистер Виддл быстро закрыл кейс и убрал его в потайную нишу за спиной. Спок отошел в сторону, сцепив ладони за спиной. Запястьем он ощущал фазер, скрытый плащом. Наличие оружия успокаивало. Орионец слишком быстро согласился, даже учитывая стоимость содержимого кейса. Либо он что-то задумал, либо все настолько плохо с Джимом.  
Двери лифта открылись, и мужчина в форме охранника вынес на руках завернутого в простыню Джима.  
– Он ваш, – улыбнулся хозяин заведения. Спок был уверен, что мистер Виддл едва не плясать готов от радости удачно проведенной сделки. И чуткий вулканский слух сумел уловить, сказанное тихо: "Глупец, ради использованной и сломанной игрушки…" Спок сжал кулаки и повернулся к охраннику. И едва успел подставить руки, как ему сгрузили Джима, будто мешок с мусором. Выглядел он так, словно… Спок ощутил слабое биение сердца. Джим находился в обмороке или под наркотическим воздействием, Спок не мог точнее сказать, но уловил главное – он жив. Но ему срочно требовалась медицинская помощь.  
– Ему нужен врач, – обратился Спок к орионцу.  
– Ничем не могу помочь. Теперь он ваша проблема.  
Этого следовало ожидать. Происходящее казалось все более сюрреалистичным. Его не хотелось, вопреки логике, воспринимать как текущую действительность. Нужно сосредоточиться на единственно важном сейчас – как оказать помощь Джиму, поэтому Спок быстро направился прочь из борделя. Следовало найти доктора. До "Энтерпрайза" Джим может не дожить, ведь до этого оставалось еще несколько часов. Спок осторожно высвободил одну руку и, даже не останавливаясь, приложил пальцы к лицу Джима. Внутренние разрывы, кровотечение, переломы и какая-то неизвестная субстанция в крови, не позволяющая прийти в сознание. Спок даже думать не хотел, что же именно произошло с Джимом, хотя его состояние явно говорило о жестоком физическом насилии. Нужно немедленно найти доктора. Выбора особого не было, больниц Споку здесь не встречалось, поэтому он спросил у нескольких прохожих, и один из них назвал адрес неподалеку. Туда Спок и направился, бережно удерживая свою ношу.  
Доктором оказалась андорианка, беловолосая, с голубой кожей, цепким взглядом и резкими движениями. Она лишь глянула на вошедшего посетителя и тут же указала рукой на соседнее помещение. В этом районе, пожалуй, ее не могла удивить подобная картина. Спок молча последовал в указанном направлении и уложил Джима на кушетку. Доктор тут же принялась его осматривать, проводя сканером вдоль всего тела. Спок стоял в стороне и ожидал вердикта. Он знал, что лечение возможно при наличии нужных лекарственных средств, но здесь их могло не оказаться в наличии.  
Доктор действовала профессионально, ничем не показывая своего отношения к пациенту или к самому Споку, она лишь задала несколько вопросов касательно здоровья Джима до этого происшествия. Спок гадал, что же здесь делает представительница планеты, входящей в состав Федерации. Обычно представители Андора не приживались в столь нездоровых социальных обществах, как орионское. Но множество причин могло привести ее сюда.  
– Я могу ему помочь, но это вам обойдется недешево.  
– Сколько?  
– Мне нужна услуга.  
Она замолчала, пристально глядя прямо в глаза, изучая реакцию. Спок понимал, что готов сделать все возможное, ведь потерять Джима сейчас было бы слишком… нелогично.  
– Этот человек вам дорог?  
Спок кивнул. Юлить смысла не имело. Доктор была откровенна, цену себе не набивала, Спок это оценил.  
– Я так понимаю, – продолжила она, – этот человек находился в одном из заведений неподалеку. И судя по его состоянию, в заведении Виддла. Я права?  
По тому, каким тоном доктор произнесла имя владельца борделя, из которого Спок вытащил Джима, стало понятно, что симпатии она к этому орионцу не испытывала.  
– Вероятно, ваша просьба касается именно его.  
– Да. Я сделаю все для вашего человека, поставлю его на ноги. А вы убьете зеленокожего ублюдка. Полагаю, для вас это не составит большого труда, учитывая обстоятельства.  
– А что против него имеете вы?  
– У него в заведении находилась моя… подруга. Я пыталась выкупить ее, но у меня не хватало денег, а потом… – она замолчала, но Спок и так понял, что произошло. Вероятно, поэтому андорианка здесь и оказалась, а потом осталась, чтобы отомстить за смерть близкого человека. Это Спок понимал. Возможно, раньше он бы посчитал месть нелогичной, но после случившегося с капитаном это иррациональное чувство росло и в нем самом.  
– Почему вы не наняли кого-нибудь ранее?  
Спок понимал, что сама она вряд ли смогла бы провернуть подобное, но учитывая концентрацию асоциальных личностей с различными видами деятельности на этой планете, проблем подобного рода не должно было возникнуть.  
– Думаете, я не пыталась? Ни одна попытка не увенчалась успехом, словно он окружен защитным полем. А из местных никто не возьмется, его здесь все боятся.  
– Понятно. Вы можете гарантировать безопасность моего друга на то время, пока я буду отсутствовать?  
– Да. Врачи – единственные, кто здесь неприкосновенен, это своеобразный закон.  
Причин для доверия незнакомой особи было немного, но поскольку у них имелся общий интерес в лице Виддла, вероятность того, что она не станет выполнять свое обещание крайне мала.  
– Вы ведь вулканец? – доктор сделала шаг к Споку. – Вы можете убедиться в искренности моих слов и намерений.  
Спок так и сделал: легкое прикосновение к прохладной коже – и он увидел все, что хотел, и поспешил отдернуть руку, возможно, слишком поспешно. Внутри этой женщины накопилось много боли, злости, горечи разочарования и потери.  
– Сочувствую вашей утрате.  
– Спасибо. А теперь мне нужно заняться пациентом.  
Спок задержался, глядя, как доктор сделала Джиму несколько уколов в шею и в бедро. Он поправится, вероятность этого составляла семьдесят пять и три десятых процента.

***

– Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Над Джимом склонилась женщина в темной форме с ярко-голубой кожей.  
– Вы красивая, – улыбнулся он и поморщился, все тело ныло от тупой боли.  
– Значит, в порядке, – сказала женщина и повернулась к стоящему за ее спиной. – Физические показатели в норме. А вот с его мозгом произошло что-то странное.  
– Я знаю, это вы исправить не сможете.  
– Тогда оставлю вас.  
Женщина тут же вышла, и Джим проводил ее взглядом, а потом посмотрел на того, кто после ее ухода подошел ближе.  
– Спок. Ты вернулся, а я думал, ты уже не придешь.  
– Вулканцы не лгут, Джим.  
– Правда? Это хорошо. Потом что все остальные лгут.  
– Джим…  
Спок присел рядом на стул. Джим пытался понять, почему он так рад видеть этого странного вулканца, которого практически не знал. Но так ничего и не придумал. Он смотрел на это бесстрастное лицо, и, ему казалось, что оно знакомо. Почему, Джим не знал.  
– Мы виделись раньше? До вчерашнего дня? – наконец решился спросить он.  
– Да. Я тебе потом все объясню.  
– Хорошо. А где я?  
– В одном из районов, которые находятся в отдалении от того… заведения, где ты жил. Тебе требовалась медицинская помощь. Ты помнишь, что произошло?  
– Да, – Джим тут же отвернулся. Он не хотел рассказывать о случившемся. Обычно клиенты не любили слушать о других, пользующихся услугами Джима.  
– Помнишь, я просил тебя пойти со мной?  
– Помню, – улыбнулся Джим, благодарный, что Спок не стал расспрашивать о подробностях вчерашней ночи.  
– Я тебя выкупил.  
– Теперь я твой?  
Джим не был уверен в своих чувствах по этому поводу. Спок вызывал непонятные эмоции, двойственные.  
– Мой, – тихо произнес Спок, а Джим потянулся и сжал его руку. Тот странно на нее посмотрел, но не отдернул.  
– Хорошо, Спок, хорошо.  
Джим надеялся, что этот вулканец окажется хорошим хозяином. По крайней мере, он позаботился об исцелении и не стал требовать выполнения обязанностей прямо сейчас. Это хороший показатель. Джим многих повидал, и такие, как Спок, встречались крайне редко. Пожалуй, ему повезло. Стоило пострадать, чтобы попасть в руки к заботливому вулканцу. Возможно, он окажется отличным от других?.. Спок сидел рядом и не предпринимал попыток даже поговорить, словно давал возможность подумать. Это тоже было хорошим знаком.  
Джим помнил, как отказался следовать за Споком, хотя почти сразу пожалел об этом, едва дверь закрылась, оставляя его одного. Джиму нравилось его место обитания, может, потому, что раньше у него не было таких хороших условий: удобной постели, еды вдоволь и душа с большим количеством чистой и теплой воды. И работа Джиму тоже нравилась, он не понимал вопросов некоторых клиентов о природе его деятельности. Сами же пользовались его услугами и пытались читать нотации. Но такие встречались не так часто, в основном всех интересовал только секс. Но ради этого Джим там и находился, ради этого жил. Он испытывал благодарность к мистеру Виддлу за его доброту и крышу над головой, просто иногда попадались клиенты, которые не умели сдерживать себя, что заканчивалось плачевно для Джима.  
"Ты особенный, Джим, – говорил мистер Виддл. – Твое тело привлекательно, многие хотят тебя заполучить. Но ты для меня слишком дорог, чтобы я отдавал тебя всем подряд, поэтому буду аккуратно подбирать клиентов. Понимаешь?" Джим кивал и выполнял все, что требовал его благодетель. Мистер Виддл врал. Джиму приходилось обслуживать слишком многих клиентов, чтобы поверить в то, что его берегут для избранных, но Виддл все же заботился, как мог. А теперь у Джима другой хозяин. Вулканец по имени Спок, которому хотелось доверять, но было боязно, потому что Джим не знал, чего ожидать. Однако выбора у него уже не оставалось и требовалось понравиться новому хозяину. А нравиться Джим умел.  
Спок не отходил от его кровати, почти не спал и не ел. Не спрашивал ни о чем, а просто смотрел. Иногда Джиму не по себе становилось от этого пристального, изучающего взгляда, который, казалось, проникал под кожу. Но ничего плохого пока не происходило, и Джим пытался не дергаться каждый раз, когда Спок двигался. И он помогал. Молча, терпеливо. Вставать с кровати, дойти до туалета, залезть под душ, приносил еду – Спок делал все. Джим понимал, что тот ждет, пока его раб поправится и сможет выполнять свои прямые обязанности. Внутри еще все болело, но он умел удовлетворять и другими способами. Ведь в первую встречу Споку понравилось, значит, должно понравиться и снова. А иначе Спок мог решить, что зря потратил деньги и время на бесполезного раба и выбросить Джима на улицу, где ему не удалось бы выжить. Он знал, как заканчивают те, кто никому не принадлежит.  
Джим поднялся на своей узкой кушетке и посмотрел на Спока. Тот сидел на стуле, прикрыв глаза. Вероятно, спал. Джим все еще не понимал, как себя вести. Может, вулканцы более сдержанны? О расах у Джима имелись весьма поверхностные познания, кроме специфических, полученных благодаря опыту общения с некоторыми их представителями. Вулканцев до Спока у него не было. Они невероятно сильны, не проявляли эмоций, поскольку ничего не чувствовали. И что понадобилось такому от Джима? Вероятно, удовлетворение физических потребностей не чуждо и им. К тому же, он помнил слезы. Значит, чувствовать вулканцы могли, по крайней мере, этот.  
Джим поднялся и подошел к Споку, опустился между его расставленных ног и потянулся к ширинке.  
– Джим?  
– Я хочу поблагодарить тебя. Позволь мне, – Джим поднял голову, всматриваясь в его лицо, пытаясь понять, правильно ли действует.  
– Не нужно.  
– Ты меня не хочешь? Я не привлекателен?  
– Джим… Я… – Спок замолчал, внимательно вглядываясь в него. Он словно боролся с собой, именно так Джим понял этот странный взгляд и напряжение во всем теле. А потом Спок сделал глубокий вздох. – Не сейчас. Ты еще слишком слаб.  
– У меня достаточно сил, чтобы отсосать тебе, – Джим тут же принялся расстегивать его брюки. – И ты не против, что я не зову тебя хозяином? Просто ты не говорил об этом.  
Спок вздернул его на ноги, отодвинул от себя и тут же вышел из помещения. Джим не понимал, что сделал не так. Возможно, следовало быть послушным и выполнять все, что прикажет его хозяин. Джим вздохнул и снова лег. Он ощущал неуверенность и страх.

***

Спок едва не выбежал на улицу, жадно втягивая прохладный ночной воздух. Он пытался вести себя соответственно ситуации, чтобы Джим привык к его присутствию, перестал вскидывать взгляд, полный непонимания и страха. Он знал только такую жизнь, где каждый стремился использовать его тело. Но Спок помнил настоящего Джима, а этот человек с рабской психикой вызывал жалость. И ярость на тех, кто посмел с ним подобное сотворить. У него не получалось оставаться спокойным, хотя и понимал, что продолжает пугать Джима своей реакцией на его попытки войти в контакт. Вскоре всему предстояло закончиться. По крайней мере, Спок надеялся, что сможет вернуть капитана Кирка. Пока Джим спал, он сумел установить временную связь разумов. Его личность не была стерта, лишь запечатана. И это сделал тот, кто в совершенстве владел ментальными техниками. Возможно, даже вулканец, хотя эта мысль казалась особенно неприятной. Однако Спок даже восхитился столь изящной работой и испытал облегчение, что все можно вернуть в прежнее русло. Но это могло вызвать определенные трудности. Спок не считал себя столь умелым в данной области, но и выбора у него не было. А искать того, кто построил такие мощные щиты… Это заняло бы слишком много времени. Ромуланец, который и вывел его на орионский след, ничего не знал о тех, кто заказал похищение Джима. Мог сказать лишь, как именно собирались поступить с Джимом.  
Спок счел, что их невольная задержка на планете даже к лучшему, так как ему не удалось бы скрыть изменения, доставь он капитана в таком состоянии на корабль. Как минимум, доктор МакКой приложил бы все силы, чтобы узнать, что происходит с его другом. Джиму это не понравилось бы. Поэтому требовалось снять блокирующие память щиты, пока они находились здесь. Чтобы на "Энтерпрайз" вернулся капитан, а не это существо, в которое превратили Джима.  
Ситуация усложнялась еще и тем, что им с доктором, имени которой Спок так и не знал, приходилось менять убежища. Та сама вызвалась помогать с перевозкой Джима. Спок выполнил ее условие, и она была благодарна и выполняла свою часть договора. С каждым днем Джиму становилось лучше, а их местонахождение – все более ненадежным. Их выслеживали. Смерть мистера Виддла наделала много шума, убийцу искали все, полеты временно прекратились. Его многие боялись, но он был значимой фигурой, поэтому делалось все возможное, чтобы выявить виновного в его смерти.  
Спок связался с "Энтерпрайзом" и сообщил об изменениях в планах, сразу после этого отключившись, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы, которые, несомненно, последовали бы. Теперь перед ним стояло две задачи: не попасться в руки местного правосудия и дождаться, пока Джим будет готов к восстановлению реальной личности.

***

Джим послушно выполнял все, что говорил ему Спок, не спорил и не возмущался, лишь кивал и улыбался. Каждый раз становилось неловко, и Спок напоминал себе, что Джим просто не знает иной линии поведения. А еще Джим постоянно провоцировал, пытался привлечь внимание привычным теперь для него способом – заигрывал, флиртовал и бесхитростно предлагал свое тело. После того, что произошло в борделе, Спок старался держаться на расстоянии, хотя это явно обижало Джима. Но снова позволить переступить установленные границы означало обмануть доверие капитана. Повторения Спок допустить не мог. Пока удавалось удерживать баланс между подобием дружбы и попытками субординации, хотя это становилось все труднее. Тот, кто сделал из Джима послушную игрушку, в чем-то верно уловил часть его сущности – вызывающую сексуальность, провоцирующее поведение и уверенное обаяние. Но эта была лишь часть его натуры, гармонично сочетающаяся с другими, которые в комплексе делали его личностью. А убрав остальные составляющие, они получили красивую куклу, послушно исполняющую прихоти своих хозяев. Это было самое отвратительное насилие. И как Спок мог позволить улыбке и взгляду этих знакомых глаз поколебать его уверенность в выбранной линии поведения? Желание никуда не делось, оно тлело, как и многие месяцы до этого, но Спок испытывал влечение к Джиму Кирку, а не к этой кукле. Хотя иногда он забывался, всего лишь на краткий миг, но тут же одергивал себя, отвлекался на что-то другое. И рядом часто находилась доктор, она своим присутствием не давала Джиму быть излишне настойчивым.  
Доктор Ти Мэй – Спок все же выяснил ее имя – оставалась с ними, хотя медицинская помощь Джиму больше не требовалась. Когда она решила следовать за ними, то определенно понимала, что ее отсутствие будет замечено и воспринято соответственно. И, похоже, знала, на что идет. Благодарность ли за выполнение договоренности она испытывала или что-то другое, Спок не мог понять. Порой нелогичными казались не только люди. Но ее знание местности очень помогало, как в поисках очередного пристанища, так и вещей первой необходимости, к примеру, продуктов питания. И оружия, которое понадобится, когда их обнаружат.  
Споку казалось странным, что доктор смогла здесь работать, учитывая ее экзотическую внешность и специфику местной индустрии развлечений, окружающую со всех сторон. Хотя, судя по ее редким фразам и тому, что удалось увидеть благодаря недолгому ментальному контакту, ее профессиональные умения ценились не меньше и были не менее выгодным. Спок был предполагал, что Ти Мэй приходилось часто переступать через собственные принципы, чтобы выжить в этом сообществе. Стоило ли оно того? Ради желания отомстить за близкого? И глядя на Джима, Спок мог с уверенностью сказать, что, окажись капитан мертв, с большой вероятностью поступил бы так же. Принесло бы это успокоение? Спок не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Но если Ти Мэй терпеливо ждала своего часа, то Спок, вспоминая случай с Ханом, не не брался предсказать свою реакцию. Даже сейчас внутри поднималась ярость при мысли о произошедшем с Джимом.  
Все мысли Спока сводились к размышлениям о Джиме и собственном отношении к нему. Особенно теперь, когда они находились в замкнутом пространстве, слишком близко друг к другу. Спок изобретал множество неотложных дел, оттягивал момент разговора и все еще не рассказал Джиму о том, кем он является на самом деле. Сначала Спок ждал, пока Джим поправится. А когда тот в очередной раз начал настаивать на сексуальном контакте, стало понятно, что, чем дольше Спок тянет, тем сильнее они запутываются в этих странных взаимоотношениях. Все, что касалось Джима, всегда было нестандартным, непривычным, нелогичным. Не вписывалось в систему координат Спока, как некогда выразился сам капитан. И такой Джим, каким был сейчас, не вписывался тем более. Тело взрослого мужчины со своими потребностями и желаниями и разум ребенка. Это причиняло боль. Но Спок не мог предсказать, как Джим отреагирует на правду. А что будет, когда к нему вернется память? В любом случае, откладывая разговор, Спок только все усложнял.  
За последние сутки они два раза сменили убежище. Рейды в районы, в которых могли спрятаться беглецы, участились, да и обитатели этих трущоб не отказались бы получить награду, выдав убийцу одного из местных деятелей. Это значительно усложняло жизнь, и Спок понимал, что им нужно как можно скорее улетать с планеты, иначе кто-нибудь пострадает.  
Спок присел на кровать и положил ладонь на плечо Джима, разбудив его. Уже стало привычным видеть улыбку, почти такую же, как прежде. Настало время, больше откладывать он не имел права.  
– Тебе нужно кое-что знать, Джим, – сказал он, выдохнув. Спок никогда не был силен в подобных разговорах. Но он начал с главного и постепенно смог обрисовать жизнь капитана Кирка, до момента его исчезновения.  
Джим слушал внимательно, с сомнением качая головой или рассеянно улыбаясь. Он не верил. Спок понимал. Пожалуй, на его месте он бы тоже не торопился прислушиваться к словам незнакомца, который резко воровался в привычный мир и начал говорить казавшиеся фантастическими вещи. Но Джим должен поверить и добровольно пойти на ментальный контакт, позволить снять внутренние щиты, вернуть себя. Возможно, хотя бы любопытство стало бы им руководить. Поэтому Спок терпеливо рассказывал, приводя доводы. У него не имелось с собой пада, чтобы наглядно показать хотя бы фото корабля или личные дела экипажа, в том числе самого капитана. У него были лишь слова, которые как никогда казались малоубедительным способом передачи информации.  
– Капитан Джеймс Кирк… – задумчиво проговорил Джим после того, как Спок замолчал. – Это странно. Ты уверен, что не перепутал меня с кем-то?  
– Уверен.  
– И что теперь? Что нужно делать? Ты будешь копаться у меня в мозгах?  
– Ты всегда умел выбирать формулировки. Ты прав. И мне нужно твое согласие, чтобы я смог все исправить.  
– Ты так хочешь вернуть своего капитана?  
Спок ждал, когда он скажет еще что-то, но Джим лишь смотрел и ждал ответа.  
– Вы… Ты нужен Звездному Флоту и "Энтерпрайзу".  
Поставленный Джимом вопрос предполагал вполне определенный ответ, который не мог дать Спок. И, судя по разочарованному выражению лица, он не удовлетворил Джима.  
– Даже если все так, как ты говоришь… – наконец проговорил тот. – Ты уверен, что получится?  
– Вероятность восемьдесят четыре процента.  
Вероятность благополучного исхода была высока, но всегда оставался процент неудачи. Недостаток опыта в подобных делах делал его достаточно большим в данном случае. Но иных вариантов не имелось.  
– У меня ведь все равно нет выбора, да? – грустно усмехнулся Джим.  
– Ты можешь отказаться, – Спок должен был это сказать, хотя не сомневался, что Джим согласится.  
– Не могу, если... В любом случае… – Джим порывался что-то сказать, но потом выпрямился, словно принял решение. – Неважно. Что я должен делать?  
– Ложись и расслабься. И не двигайся, пожалуйста.  
Джим тут же выполнил указание, поерзал и доверчиво посмотрел на Спока.  
– Я не знаю, что будет потом, вулканец по имени Спок. Но можно я сделаю одну вещь?  
– Да. Что?..  
Договорить Спок не успел, Джим притянул его к себе и впился поцелуем, отчаянно, словно прощаясь. Спок застыл, боясь ответить, но потом чуть приоткрыл губы, позволив языку Джима скользнуть в рот, давая себе маленькое послабление. Поцелуй получился полным горечи. Джим отстранился первым и прикрыл глаза, а Спок осторожно коснулся своих губ. Они впервые целовались, и вряд ли это повторится, когда вернется капитан Кирк. Причин этому слишком много. Спок положил ладонь на лицо Джима, устанавливая связь. Пора вернуть капитана Джеймса Кирка.

***

Рука Спока была сухой и горячей, Джим сдерживался, чтобы не потереться об нее щекой, но требовалось спокойно лежать. Хотя гораздо больше хотелось целовать своего хозяина и показать, на что способен его новый раб. Стоило признать, что Спок не вел себя как другие. Он отличался от остальных, и Джим понял, что доверяет ему, даже если все эти рассказы, красивые и ужасные, неправда. Сложно поверить в сказку. Это звучало слишком странно и нереально. Неужели кто-то мог забыть, что являлся капитаном огромного корабля? Может, у нового хозяина специфическое чувство юмора? А может… Но Джим тут же оборвал себя, не хотелось думать плохо о Споке. И он сосредоточился на ощущениях.  
Джим думал, будет больно, но было приятно, тепло и уютно. Он будто на волнах качался, а вода ласково омывала тело, унося все дальше к горизонту, к большому яркому шару, который манил и притягивал. Становилось все теплее. Пальцы сильнее вжались в кожу, отвлекая от приятных ощущений, и Джиму стало немного больно, но он терпел. Шар все приближался и приближался, кожа покрылась потом, воздух начал обжигать. Джим попытался уйти от этого жара, но убежать не получалось. Его затрясло, словно он попал в шторм, тело выгнуло дугой, но твердая ладонь жестко прижала обратно к кровати.  
– Спок, мне больно! – закричал Джим, но ответа не услышал. В голове будто взрыв произошел, разметал острые осколки, тут же впившиеся в незащищенную плоть. Боль была слишком сильной, и Джим с радостью нырнул в накатившую прохладную тьму.

Джим почувствовал тяжесть на своей груди и открыл глаза. Спок полулежал на нем, и, казалось, не дышал. Джим столкнул его, а сам перегнулся через край лежанки, и его тут же стошнило. Спазмы не прекращались, выжимая последние соки и силы. В голове была такая же жижа, как сейчас на полу. Джим поморщился от боли и острого запаха собственной рвоты.  
– Джим? – прошептал Спок и поднялся. Джим криво усмехнулся: Спок едва не отскочил, так торопился. Это было понятно. Джим и сам сейчас испытывал к себе брезгливое отвращение. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– У тебя получилось, – сказал Джим и резко отвернулся.  
– Простите, капитан. Снятие ваших щитов повлекло…  
Привычное "капитан" неприятно резануло слух.  
– Я понял, что ты не просто так на мне валялся, – раздраженно оборвал его Джим и тоже поднялся с кровати, его повело. Ноги не слушались, снова затошнило. Он упал на колени и согнулся. Желудок был пустым, рвотные позывы лишь заставляли внутренности сжиматься и содрогаться от каждого спазма. В руки сунули флягу с водой, и Джим первым делом прополоскал рот и умылся, а потом с жадностью сделал несколько глотков.  
– Спасибо, Спок.  
Джим наконец поднял на него взгляд. Непроницаемая маска холодного безразличия – Джим как никогда был рад видеть ее. Он бы не вынес проявления эмоций, только не сейчас.  
– Как будем выбираться отсюда? – Джим все силы приложил, чтобы думать о первоочередных проблемах, потому что, если бы он сейчас хоть на миг позволил себе слабость, то его буквально размазало бы по полу бесформенной медузой. Может быть, потом он разрешил бы себе это, но не сейчас, когда они еще находились на этой чертовой планете, которую хотелось разнести в клочки. Когда Спок смотрел прямо в глаза, словно ждал, что Джим разрыдается и можно будет напомнить о неуместности и нелогичности подобного поведения.  
– Капитан, вы меня слышите?  
– Да, – рассеянно ответил Джим. Спок что-то говорил, а он даже не слышал.  
– Нам нужно добраться до…  
Но Джим снова отвлекся, неподалеку послышались окрики и выстрелы. А потом все завертелось и смешалось в невнятный комок образов. Словно части калейдоскопа: поворот – и новая картинка, затем снова и снова. Яркие осколки иногда складывались в узор, но по большей части оставались тем, чем и являлись на самом деле – кусками цветного стекла. Бесполезного, острого стекла.  
Их нашли. Несколько наемников ворвались в помещение, выкрикивая на разных языках резкие фразы. Затем снова раздались выстрелы. Джим почувствовал, как левую руку и под ребрами обожгло болью. Потом он с кем-то дрался, выплескивая свой гнев на так удачно подвернувшуюся безликую фигуру. Лиц нападающих он не видел, все размылось, расслоилось на цветные осколки. Джим действовал исключительно на инстинктах – бил, защищался, стрелял. Никаких мыслей, только знакомые движения, которые помнило его тело и от которых успело отвыкнуть.  
– Капитан! – раздался окрик, пробившийся сквозь шум крови в ушах. Джим обернулся и застыл. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Спок, направив чужой пистолет прямо на него – это казалось важным, что оружие было незнакомым, не привычный фазер. Раздался выстрел, и на Джима сзади навалилось тело, увлекая на пол. На краткий миг он решил – и даже успел этому обрадоваться, – что его жизнь оборвется прямо здесь, так и не дав пустоте внутри сожрать заживо. Но это была слишком трусливая мысль. И глупая. Она ушла так же быстро, как и появилась, усилив горечь во рту.  
Джим увлекся горячкой боя, потерял бдительность, и его чуть не убили. Если бы не Спок. Джим столкнул с себя труп и поднялся. Полученные ранения тут же дали о себе знать, адреналин рассасывался, оставляя после себя лишь боль. Но именно ей Джим был благодарен. Боль – это хорошо.  
Спок склонился над андорианкой, что лечила Джима. Она сидела у стены и прижимала к животу ладони, а на ее лице застыла кривая улыбка. Спок медленно коснулся ее лба и провел пальцами вниз, закрывая остекленевшие глаза.  
– Она не должна была умереть, – сказал Джим, чтобы сказать хоть что-то – молчание казалось неуместным.  
– Ти Мэй хотела уйти.  
Спок поднялся, не глядя на Джима, подобрал пару пистолетов и вышел на улицу. Джим с отвращением огляделся и последовал за ним. Он плохо помнил этот район, хотя и пребывал в сознании, когда они сюда пришли, но сейчас он смотрел другим взглядом. Со всех сторон их окружали здания, плотно стоящие друг к другу, мрачные и темные, лишь некоторые выделялись неуместным цветом и ярко светящимися окнами. Они шли молча, пробираясь складами, переулками и помойками, прячась как воры в ночи, избегая живых существ.  
Джим остановился в тени полуразвалившегося здания, переводя дыхание. Спок мгновенно оказался рядом.  
– Вы ранены, капитан, – Спок отвел его руки, пытаясь рассмотреть под промокшей от крови рубашкой ранение.  
– Я в норме, – Джим тут же оттолкнул его.  
– Но, капитан…  
– Я сказал, что в норме, – огрызнулся Джим. Раны были незначительными, а боль позволяла концентрироваться.  
Спок не стал спорить. Джим, если бы мог, то испытал бы благодарность, но чувствовал лишь облегчение. Спок оторвал от своей рубашки полосу ткани и, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, затянул ее на ребрах. А затем сбросил с себя плащ и попытался накинуть его на Джима.  
– Нет, оставь себе. Не спорь. Твоя внешность слишком заметна.  
Спок кивнул, неохотно снова завернулся в плащ и накинул капюшон. Он посмотрел на Джима, словно спрашивая, готов ли тот двигаться и, дождавшись кивка, снова пошел вперед. Джим надеялся, что Спок знает, куда им нужно, потому что сам он уже ничего вокруг не замечал. На самом деле, слабость все больше охватывала тело, но Джим продолжал двигаться из чистого упрямства, глядя в спину Спока, прямую и напряженную. Она служила ориентиром в этом незнакомом пространстве.  
Они шли долго, бесконечно поворачивая, перебираясь через какие-то завалы. Однажды наткнулись на двух орионцев, которых Спок тут же оглушил, и снова продолжали идти. Это было бесконечное движение во тьме, по крайней мере, Джиму так казалось. В одном из многочисленных переулков с нагромождением бесформенных контейнеров Спок бросил короткое: "Ждите здесь" – а сам ушел. Джим прилагал все силы, чтобы не потерять сознание, просто не мог позволить себе отключиться. Он был слишком напряжен, в голове плавал липкий красноватый туман, а тело казалось чужим. Перед глазами возникло лицо Спока, бесстрастное как всегда. Это успокаивало, и Джим потянулся к нему, но так и не дотронулся, оно расплылось, сменившись тьмой.

Следующим, что увидел Джим, был лазарет "Энтерпрайза". И полный беспокойства взгляд Боунса. Он что-то сказал, но Джим не услышал и улыбнулся. Вернее, попытался, губы неохотно растягивались – мышцы не слушались. Вскоре его перестали тормошить и оставили в покое. Как оказалось, ненадолго. И снова закружился привычный мозаичный узор калейдоскопа: чужие лица, бессмысленные слова, ненужные и колючие эмоции. Все складывалось в знакомые узоры, но что-то было не так. С одной стороны, Джим радовался, что его возвращение вызвало ажиотаж экипажа. С другой же, Джиму хотелось, как в детстве, забиться в угол. Только в этот раз причиной были не разбитые в кровь коленки. Единственным плюсом бушующего вокруг энтузиазма было то, что Джим практически не оставался наедине со своими мыслями.  
Он оказался хорошим актером, даже сам не подозревал в себе такой талант. Было легко отвечать улыбкой на улыбку, похлопывать по плечу, говорить, что все в порядке, вникать в текущее положение дел, изучать отчеты о прошедших миссиях и игнорировать испытующий взгляд Спока. Стоило отдать должное своему первому помощнику, невозмутимому, закрытому и тактичному. Он не напоминал о том, что произошло на Орионе, а больше никто из экипажа не знал. Возможно, догадывались, поскольку слава Ориона гремела повсюду, но строить предположения – одно, а сам Джим не давал ни малейшего намека на то, в каком именно качестве находился в плену. Истинное положение дел было известно только Споку, это радовало и злило одновременно.  
Боунс, как и остальные, услышал единственную версию – Джим находился в каменоломнях. Вполне логичное объяснение подтверждалось многочисленными зажившими переломами и сотрясением мозга. То, что Джим не хотел обсуждать подробности даже со своим близким другом, воспринималось с пониманием. Эту же версию озвучили командованию Звездного Флота, которое затребовало полный отчет от Джима и Спока. Джим, помня о случае с Нибиру, произошедшем, казалось, сто лет назад, опасался, что их доклады будут расходиться. Но Спок его снова удивил, прислав запрос на пад на отчет Джима, чтобы изложить версию, аналогичную его. Стоило бы поблагодарить, но Джим не нашел в себе сил на это.  
Один раз он чуть не проговорился, когда вскоре после возвращения на связь вышел адмирал Пайк. Чудом выживший после нападения Хана, так и оставшийся в инвалидной коляске, но несгибаемый и всегда готовый прикрыть. Джим знал, сколько тот приложил усилий, чтобы его официально не объявили погибшим, тем самым лишив будущего, а и. о. капитана Спок смог продолжать поиски. По-отечески теплый взгляд с мерцающего экрана едва не заставил сорваться и выложить все как есть, поддаться мимолетному желанию выговориться, о чем непременно бы пожалел, но Джим сдержался. И только когда экран погас, с силой сжал кулаки, а потом смотрел на налившиеся кровью лунки от ранивших ладонь ногтей.

***

Очень быстро все вошло в свою колею. Для всех, кроме Джима.  
Джим ненавидел часы отдыха. Понимал, что человеческому организму нужны хотя бы сон и еда. Но ел он, автоматически запихивая в себя казавшееся некогда вкусным реплицированное мясо, пережевывал и глотал, не ощущая ничего, кроме горечи. Со сном было еще сложнее: ему снились проведенные на Орионе бесконечные часы в одной единственной комнате, а потом он просыпался и не мог уснуть, прокручивая в голове воспоминания. Во время бодрствования удавалось игнорировать все, что не касалось непосредственно работы, а ее всегда находилось в избытке.  
Джим словно на две личности распался. Перед экипажем он был все тем же капитаном, готовым в любой момент поддержать, перекинуться парой слов, бросить шутку и лучезарно улыбнуться, словно на парадном фото. А оставаясь один в своей каюте, кажущейся такой маленькой с давящими со всех сторон пластами металла, он превращался в размазню. Хотелось тихо выть и жалеть себя. Это было по-детски глупо. Все произошедшее – не его вина. Только легче от этого не становилось. Он был шлюхой, дыркой, которую использовали все, кто мог заплатить. Как о таком вообще можно забыть? Самым отвратительным было то, что он сам соглашался на все те мерзости, которые с ним делали. А фантазия у его клиентов порой была весьма богатой. И то, что его личность заменили иной, словно в компьютер загрузили другую программу, не успокаивало и не примиряло с произошедшим.  
Джим пытался сосредоточиться на поиске тех, кто с ним подобное. Полгода вычеркнули из его жизни и за это должны заплатить. Он помнил, что случилось, помнил их лица, разговоры и обещания сделать послушной игрушкой. Джим тогда смеялся и верил, что ничего подобного не произойдет. Он ошибся.

_Джим очнулся в полутемном помещении, похожем на камеру подземной тюрьмы или подвал. Из освещения – только аварийные лампы грязно-оранжевого цвета под потолком. Руки и ноги стягивали металлические браслеты наручников, соединенные цепью. Разогнуться толком не получилось, лишь кое-как сесть, привалившись к стене. Дышать было тяжело из-за высокой влажности в помещении и сухости во рту. Последнее, что он помнил, это бар, в который зашел во время увольнительной пропустить пару бокалов местного пойла. Хотелось расслабиться и побыть в одиночестве, которое, как нигде, можно ощутить в подобных заведениях. Ничего экстраординарного не случилось, всего лишь один из тех моментов, когда настроение невнятное, а общаться даже с друзьями совершенно не было желания. На него не обращали внимания, лишь какой-то ромуланец поймал взгляд и отсалютовал бокалом, Джим его просто проигнорировал. После второй порции начала кружиться голова, Джим решил, что пора отсюда уходить, но, поднявшись из-за стойки, сделал лишь несколько шагов и перед отключкой успел подумать, что не стоило экспериментировать с инопланетной выпивкой.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то сложить два и два не составило труда. Наверняка выпивку сделали специально для него, в совпадение не верилось даже при большом оптимизме. Но кому Джим мог понадобиться? Для чего? На самом деле вариантов было слишком много, и, чтобы понять причины того, как и зачем он оказался в этой тюрьме, требовалась дополнительная информация. Оставалось только терпеть.  
Ожидание не затянулось. Тяжелая дверь со скрежетом открылась, на пороге показался орионец, доброжелательно улыбнулся, словно на светской встрече.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я? – Джим решил сразу дать понять, что он не какой-то заезжий мальчишка.  
– Конечно, я знаю, кто ты такой, Джим Кирк, – улыбнулся орионец.  
– Отлично. Тогда отпусти меня немедленно, иначе…  
– Иначе что? – вся показная доброжелательность сошла на нет очень быстро. – Не нужно меня запугивать. Никто не знает где ты. И не настолько ты важная шишка, чтобы я опасался федератов.  
Он говорил правду. Джим был всего лишь капитаном одного из кораблей Звездного Флота, выскочка, слишком быстро поднявшийся по карьерной лестнице. Многие будут только рады, если он сгинет навсегда. Но имелся еще экипаж "Энтерпрайза" и адмирал Пайк.  
– Конечно, тебя будут искать, – продолжил орионец. – Но не найдут.  
– Зачем тебе моя смерть?  
– Я разве сказал, что собираюсь тебя убить? У меня на тебя иные планы.  
– Не поделишься? – усмехнулся Кирк.  
– Несгибаемый. Это хорошо. Но не совсем мне подходит. Ты мне нужен послушным и покорным.  
– Черта с два! – засмеялся Джим. Вот это уж точно к нему не относилось. Никогда не умел склоняться и прогибаться.  
– Я так и думал, – с притворным сожалением покачал головой орионец. – Но не волнуйся, я знаю, что нам нужно сделать.  
– Какого черта происходит? Что тебе нужно? Деньги? За меня заплатят.  
– Пожалуй, деньги. Но ты заработаешь мне гораздо больше, чем Звездный Флот готов дать за тебя.  
Джим сдержался, чтобы не передернуться от этих вкрадчивых и спокойных интонаций и смысла слов. Орионцы занимались в основном двумя видами деятельности – работорговлей и контрабандой. А на кусок металла Джим не тянул, остается лишь одно…  
– Я тебя убью. Рано или поздно я смогу сбежать. А потом приду за твоей головой.  
– Джим, – орионец присел рядом. – Тебе не стоит так разговаривать со мной. Своего хозяина следует уважать.  
Джим дернулся вперед, метя лбом в переносицу улыбающегося орионца, но тот отклонился и с силой схватил его за волосы, натянул до боли.  
– Хреновый из меня раб получится, – сказал Джим и плюнул ему в лицо. Орионец со злостью приложил его головой о стену и отодвинулся.  
– Уверен?  
– Абсолютно. Так что лучше отпусти меня.  
Орионец наклонил голову, словно раздумывая над словами Джима, а потом нанес несколько ударов в живот. Джим задохнулся от боли, завалился на бок и закашлялся.  
– Скажи спасибо своему смазливому личику, не хочется портить товар.  
Джима прошила догадка, каким именно образом его хотят использовать. Сколько раз он слышал разной степени пошлости и откровенности реплики относительно своей внешности, но никогда не принимал их всерьез.  
– Кто меня заказал? – выдавил Джим, когда смог немного отдышаться.  
– Ты такой самоуверенный, да? Уверенный в собственной значимости?  
На самом деле Джим прокрутил в голове, кто мог на такое пойти, но, как на зло, ничье имя не пришло в голову. Ненавидели его не так уж и многие, насколько знал сам Джим. Открыто, по крайней мере. Один погиб, поглощенный черной дырой, а другой лежал в криозаморозке. Да, некоторые испытывали негодование, особенно после того, как ему отдали "Энтерпрайз", но в данном случае отдавало личным – отравление, похищение.  
– Что, ничего в голову не приходит? – усмехнулся орионец.  
– Тебе-то я что сделал?  
– Ничего, Джим. Ничего. Тебе бы хотелось пострадать во имя великой цели? Увы, разочарую тебя.  
– Что это значит?  
Вопрос остался без ответа. В камеру заглянул еще один орионец, окинул Джима похотливым взглядом, но тут же отвернулся.  
– Скоро приедет. Сказал, что оплата обычная.  
– Хорошо.  
Джим ничего не понимал. Он смотрел на двух орионцев, стараясь запомнить их лица. Что бы они там ни задумали, он потом их из-под земли достанет. Они не могут так запросто похищать людей.  
– Что, хочешь его? – кивнул на Джима тот, который здесь был раньше. – Можешь попробовать. Только не покалечь.  
Второй орионец, повыше и худощавый, снова посмотрел на Джима и тут же направился к нему.  
– Только тронь, сука! – Джим дернулся, попытался ударить подошедшего скованными ногами. Но тот лишь усмехнулся и перевернул Джима. Из-за цепи, соединяющей наручники на ногах и руках, он не мог выпрямиться и сейчас стоял в коленно-локтевой, с выпяченной задницей и упершись щекой во влажный пол.  
– Привыкай, Джим. Именно это будет твоим занятием на ближайшее время до… Сколько проживешь, – раздалось со стороны. У Джима не получилось ответить, он сосредоточился на попытках помешать противным липким рукам добраться до его задницы. Но определенно Фортуна в этот раз была не на его стороне. С него быстро сдернули штаны.  
– Поверни его голову. Хочу видеть его лицо.  
Джима тут же схватили за волосы и резко повернули. Теперь он видел усмехающегося ублюдка, который назвался его хозяином.  
– Ненавидишь меня, Джим? Я знаю, можешь не отвечать.  
Джима держали крепко, получалось только неловко ерзать, но это не являлось помехой для того, кто находился сзади. Его уже беззастенчиво лапали, сжимали яйца, тянули, словно хотели оторвать.  
– Что, не стоит? – прохрипел Джим. И тут же получил удар по промежности, заставивший зажмуриться от острой боли.  
– Эй, полегче там.  
– Извини, но он просто напрашивается.  
Джим вспомнил, когда в академии на одной из вечеринок какой-то ублюдок решил, что Джим подходящая для него подстилка. "Ты ведь одним своим видом напрашиваешься, – говорил он. – Так и ждешь, чтоб тебе вставили". Джим тогда был очень пьян и очень зол. Чудом не убил того парня, его вовремя оттащили. Как будто Джим был виноват, что родился с такой внешностью.  
– Наверняка ты хочешь знать, почему оказался здесь.  
Как будто могло быть иначе.  
– А ты наверняка хочешь этим поделиться, – выдавил Джим, игнорируя боль от проникающего внутрь члена. Расслабиться не получалось, а избежать всего этого унижения не представлялось возможным. Проще оказалось сконцентрироваться на голосе орионца.  
– Я захотел тебя в свою коллекцию. У меня слабость к интересным экземплярам, а мой бордель один из лучших на Орионе. И, уверен, многие захотят выебать капитана Звездного Флота, и заплатят за это приличную сумму.  
– Лучше убей меня, – сквозь зубы выдавил Джим. В него вбивались сзади, мяли ягодицы, с силой вжимая пальцы в плоть. Сиплое дыхание казалось очень громким, а внутри все раздирало чужим членом.  
– Нет, Джим. Мне нужна шлюха, а не труп. Хотя, конечно, и на такое найдутся любители. И, может быть, потом…  
– Тебе не жить.  
Джим не мог перестать огрызаться. Все, что у него осталось, – слова. Остальное отобрали. Боль стала тупой, не такой раздирающей, словно затихала. Он покачивался в такт фрикциям пыхтящего сзади орионца и старался просто пережить это унижение.  
– Твой язык явно стоит укоротить.  
– Можешь его отрезать, ублюдок!  
Все закончилось довольно быстро. Джим передернулся от отвращения, когда его тело наконец оставили в покое, а по ногам потекла сперма. Но он не мог позволить этим двоим увидеть свою боль и всю степень ощущаемого унижения. Черта с два!  
– Приведи его в порядок и усади.  
На Джима снова натянули брюки, кое-как застегнув, и усадили, прислонив к стене. Он с вызовом посмотрел сначала на одного, затем на другого.  
– И что дальше?  
– А теперь ты подождешь, Джим. Или хочешь продолжения?  
Джим не сдержался, дернулся. Орионец засмеялся.  
– Да пошел ты!  
Тот, который Джима трахал, провел пальцами по его лицу, смял губы.  
– Потом я трахну тебя в твой красивый рот.  
– Без члена останешься.  
– Ты будешь просить еще и еще.  
– Долго ждать будешь, – Джим скривился, уворачиваясь от прикосновений. Очередная чертова сожалеющая улыбка была ему ответом. И Джим уже понимал, что ничего хорошего впереди его не ждет.  
А потом его оставили в покое, наедине с болью и мрачными мыслями. Он хорохорился, пока здесь были орионцы, а как только они вышли, из Джима будто весь воздух выкачали. Он обмяк и снова завалился на бок. Как такое могло случиться? Ему все еще хотелось верить, что удастся выбраться или подоспеет помощь. Но надеждам не суждено было сбыться, потому что он не сказал, куда направлялся. А теперь никто и не узнает, куда подевался капитан Кирк.  
Смерти Джим боялся, помнил, как умирал, насколько это страшно. Тогда он держался только за одно – за Спока. За то, что смог спасти его жизнь, а также жизни членов экипажа, преданного своему капитану. Это поддерживало, дарило хоть какое-то успокоение. Но еще Джим помнил темный ужас, что сжал тисками его сердце на пороге вечной тьмы. Умирать всегда страшно. Сейчас же… Если бы стал выбор, он бы предпочел смерть той участи, что уготовил ему орионец, решивший, что смазливая внешность человека станет хорошей приманкой в его притоне.  
Джим чуть приподнялся, усмехнулся и с силой откинул голову назад, стукнувшись виском об острый выступ камня. Засмеялся, чувствуя, как накрывает паникой. Затем стукнулся еще раз, сильнее. Он не хотел быть подстилкой. От одной мысли, что его тело будут использовать все, кому это позволит долбанный ублюдок-хозяин, внутри все сворачивалось противным комком, до тошноты и боли. И он снова саданулся о камень. Это было не так легко, как казалось. Тело протестовало, посылая сигналы боли, игнорировать их не получалось. Инстинкт самосохранения врубил красную тревогу, в голове плавал туман. Но Джим был упрямым. На левой стороне лица стало липко и влажно. Он выдохнул, приготовившись продолжить то, что начал. Лучше он себе голову расшибет, оставив им свой труп, чем позволит насиловать себя раз за разом.  
Видимо, он слишком шумел, или его намеренно не оставляли надолго одного, но на пороге появился тот, кто насиловал Джима и тут же подбежал, что-то бормоча, принялся оттирать кровь.  
– Я все равно найду способ.  
– Ты ведь грозился всех убить? Передумал?  
Джим дернулся, когда его раны коснулись, и не ответил. Что он мог сказать? Что он трус и предпочел наиболее легкий выход? Да пошли они все!  
– Это он?  
Джим тряхнул головой, проясняя взгляд. На пороге стояло новое действующее лицо всего этого фарса – иначе воспринимать происходящее не получалось. Потому что такого просто не могло быть. Может, ему снился дурной сон? Иначе как в этом подвале оказался вулканец? Джим не знал его. Да и многих ли он знал, кроме Спока? Только тех, кого видел во время спасения с Вулкана, да еще другого Спока из иной реальности.  
– Приведите его в порядок, – брезгливо поморщился вулканец. – Я не могу к нему прикоснуться, пока он в крови.  
Джима начали снова теребить, оттирать кровь, затем облили водой. Стало легче, сознание прекратило куда-то уплывать. Вулканец уже стоял рядом, склонился, разглядывая Джима.  
– Какая личность нужна?  
– Это, – орионец протянул вулканцу пад. Тот быстро пробежал глазами по экрану.  
– Что приоритетнее: покорность или сохранение целостности личности?  
– Покорность. Но мне не нужна сломанная игрушка.  
– Ясно, – поджал губы вулканец. Джим ничего толком не понял из этого странного разговора. А через минуту на его лицо легли сухие пальцы вулканца. Джим видел перед собой только его сосредоточенное лицо со складками брезгливости у губ. Да, вулканцы не любили физических контактов. Тогда зачем этот?.. Мысль оборвалась. Физическое насилие не шло ни в какое сравнение с ментальным. Джиму казалось, что его череп вскрывают тупым ножом, медленно распиливая вдоль лба. Он кричал, он точно кричал. Он не мог вынести такую боль. В его голову вламывались, беспардонно шаря там, сметая воспоминания, образы, знания, опыт, горечь, привязанность. Все куда-то уходило. Джим до последнего держался за одно-единственное, что давало сил не сдаться – как он стоит рядом со Споком, готовый отправиться в пятилетнюю миссию, полный надежд и воодушевления. Плечо друга и помощника ощущалось как нечто надежное, как константа, которая никогда не исчезнет. Слишком много всего у него его связывало именно со Споком – разных чувств и неопределенных эмоций. Но разобраться с этим он уже не мог. Все таяло, уходило, исчезало за огромной сейфовой дверью. А потом пришла темнота._

[IMG]http://s3.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/11/39097cf426ad920884bba68214a9dcda.gif[/IMG]

Джим плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой, уперся руками в края раковины, сжал так сильно, что стало больно. А затем поднял голову, глядя на себя в зеркало. Он ненавидел свое лицо. Хотелось содрать кожу, оголив мышцы. Чтобы там осталась сплошная рана. Но конечно, он этого не станет делать. Рано или поздно он сможет успокоиться и жить дальше, без того, чтобы, глядя на свое отражение, хотелось схватить нож и изрезать себя на лоскутки. Он сможет. Главное, повторять себе это почаще. Говорят, самовнушение помогает.  
Спустя несколько минут он стоял у двери каюты своего первого помощника. Тот только что вернулся со смены, а Джиму предстояло занять пост, но нужно было кое-что выяснить. Дверь открылась, едва Джим постучал.  
– Могу я войти?  
– Конечно, капитан, – Спок отступил в сторону.  
– Я хочу знать, как умер тот орионский ублюдок, – не стал ходить вокруг да около Джим, а сразу перешел к делу. – Покажи мне. Ты можешь.  
Джим помнил, как Спок сказал, что Виддл мертв, но никаких подробностей конечно не последовало за этим заявлением. Джим с одной стороны радовался, что тот подох, потому что стоило вспомнить, как покорно называл его хозяином и был благодарен за заботу, и перед глазами застилало красной пеленой. С другой… Он хотел бы лично намотать его кишки на кулак.  
Спок несколько долгих мгновений молчал и просто смотрел, как всегда невыразительно и спокойно. Джим приготовился приводить доводы, зачем ему это нужно, хотя, казалось бы, и так понятно. Но Спок сделал маленький шаг, оказавшись слишком близко, и положил свою ладонь на контактные точки. Джим прикрыл глаза, стараясь не отшатнуться в сторону. Когда он привыкнет к чужим прикосновениям? Когда перестанет дергаться? Возможно, никогда. Но это ведь был Спок. И контакт необходим, Джим нуждался в том, чтобы узнать. Ряд образов тут же хлынул в его сознание.  
 _Холеный ублюдок стоял на коленях и пытался торговаться. Рядом лежали трупы его охранников, у одного была буквально оторвана рука. Тело все еще подергивалось, агонизировало, но явно умирало от болевого шока и потери крови.  
– Сколько ты хочешь? Деньги, дилитий, титан? Что тебе нужно?  
– Ничего. Только твоя жизнь, – ответил Спок.  
– Моя смерть ничего не даст, – Виддл говорил быстро. Понимал, что времени у него не осталось, а жить хотелось. – Я могу тебя сделать богатым. Шлюхи на любой вкус. Все, что захочешь.  
Орионец униженным просителем не выглядел. Наверняка считал, что деньги решают все. Но он ошибался. Спок быстро свернул ему шею, с режущим слух звуком хрустнули позвонки. Орионец упал с нелепо разинутым ртом._  
Рука с лица исчезла, и Джим отступил.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил он. Спок кивнул.  
Джим помялся и вышел из его каюты, направляясь на вахту. Он испытывал благодарность не только за то, что Спок показал смерть орионца, но также и за то, что дал ощутить свои эмоции. Спок чувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, сворачивая шею Виддлу, и был совершенно уверен, что поступил правильно. От этого стало немного легче, хотя Джим не смог бы успокоиться, пока не уничтожил бы второго орионца и вулканца, насиловавших его разными способами.  
Джим соврал в отчете командованию Звездного Флота, указав, что не помнит лиц похитителей. Допрашивать его никто не стал. Капитан вернулся – дело закрыто. Развязывать военный конфликт с Орионом или иной планетой не стали бы в любом случае. Поэтому Джим был даже в какой-то степени благодарен, что его отчет отправился на полку, а обо всем предпочли забыть, скомкано выразив опечаленность фактом похищения. Этим ему развязали руки, он мог действовать по своему усмотрению.  
А у Джима определенно имелись планы. Он мог бы понять, если бы кем-то из тех ублюдков двигала месть. Но его превратили в послушную услужливую шлюху лишь из прихоти. Каково же должно быть равноценное наказание за подобное? Джим считал, только одно – смерть. Может, тогда станет дышать хоть немного легче.

***

Взаимоотношения с людьми – это не шахматы – игра, в которой существует четко определенные ходы, фигуры подчинены строгой иерархии, а любое отступление от правил немыслимо. Спок признавал, все было не так уж сложно, пока не столкнулся с Джимом Кирком, способным вывести из себя любое живое существо. Многие ошибочно полагали, что у вулканцев по определению отсутствовали чувства и эмоции. К сожалению, это не соответствовало действительности. Вулканцы умели подавлять эмоциональную часть своей сущности, оттеснять ее и руководствоваться исключительно рационализмом. Погребенные под монолитной плитой логики чувства атрофировались со временем и наступал момент, когда не приходилось прилагать усилия для поддержания баланса. Если бы сама природа не озаботилась, дав расе вулканцев пон фарр, когда все блоки срывало независимо от способности себя контролировать, то, пожалуй, их популяция значительно бы уменьшилась.  
Спок являлся гибридом двух разных культур, что, несомненно, сказывалось на нем на протяжении всей жизни. Следуя впитанному с юных лет вулканскому образу жизни, Спок стремился придерживаться заданной воспитанием модели поведения. В какой-то момент он решил, что удалось, но это являлось ошибкой. Спок никогда не имел склонности к самообману, это казалось чрезвычайно глупым и нелогичным. Он долго игнорировал свою человеческую половину, но в конечном итоге ему пришлось признать ее как неотъемлемую часть себя, коей она и являлась. Однако это не помешало следовать вулканскому образу мышления. И в то же время подтолкнуло покинуть свою планету в поисках собственного пути. Глава Совета Научной Академии, высказавшись столь пренебрежительно о его происхождении, только утвердил в правильности принятого решения. Спок не сдался в тот момент, он понял, что на Вулкане ему не место. А где оно – предстояло выяснить.  
Долгий опыт общения с людьми помог Споку осознать основное их отличие от вулканцев, помимо физиологии, разумеется. Человек не приспособлен к одиночеству за крайне редкими исключениями. Вулканец, отказываясь от эмоций, сознательно обрекал себя на изоляцию, замыкаясь в самом себе. Взаимодействие с другими живыми существами происходило из необходимости, а не – потребности. Этот искусственно созданный вакуум дарил комфорт. Люди, по большей части, относились с пониманием к культурным и морально-этическим особенностям вулканской расы. К тому же, четкая военная иерархия и понятие субординации Звездного Флота значительно облегчили привыкание Споку привыкнуть к новому обществу, которое все равно оставалось чуждым.  
Спок, попав в новую для него обстановку, помимо непосредственно учебы, а потом работы в Академии Звездного Флота, постоянно изучал человеческий тип как таковой. Долгое время перед его глазами находился лишь один представитель землян – его мать. И, столкнувшись с людьми, он был ко многому готов, многое воспринял как присущие данному виду отличительные черты. Но в то же время, сталкивался и с определенными трудностями. Его сдержанность принималась за безразличие, логическое обоснование принятых решений – за гордыню и наглую самоуверенность, а нежелание вступать в какие-либо близкие отношения – за холодность и презрение к окружающим. Спока это беспокоило некоторое время, потому что зачастую мешало работе, но вскоре он привык игнорировать выпады в свой адрес, а в случае необходимости мог поставить человека на место. Последнее случалось чаще, чем Спок того бы хотел. Стоило признать, что в нем существовала эмоциональная потребность доказать свое превосходство. Возможно, некоторые оказались не так уж неправы в своих выводах.  
А потом все изменилось. К "Энтерпрайзу" Спок привык быстро, а также к пестрой команде и неформальной рабочей обстановке. И к капитану Кирку. Эмоции вернулись благодаря Джиму. Именно он умел довести Спока до эмоционального срыва. Достаточно вспомнить тот первый конфликт на "Энтерпрайзе", когда Спок впервые готов был убить живое существо голыми руками под влиянием момента, а не защищаясь от нападения врага. А потом капитан начал вызывать восхищение своим умом, нестандартным мышлением, умением находить решения из, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуаций, причем не анализируя, не обращаясь к логике, а руководствуясь интуицией и эмоциями. Конечно, кроме того, Джим вызывал раздражение, удивление, дискомфорт вторжением в личное пространство, неуместными прикосновениями. И каким образом это привело к тому, что Спок готов рисковать всем ради него?  
Наступил момент, когда стало невозможно игнорировать те чувства, которые будил в нем Джим. На то, чтобы осознать в себе наличие эмоций по отношению к этому человеку, ушло не так много времени, а на то, чтобы принять и смириться – понадобилась смерть Джима Кирка. Долгое время Спок, осознав свою тягу к нему, просто жил с данным фактом, не предпринимал попыток изменить ситуацию. Внутреннее одиночество больше не казалось привлекательным, незримой тенью рядом всегда присутствовал Джим. В некоторые моменты это пугало, потому что столь сильная эмоциональная привязанность, несвойственная Споку, доставляла душевный дискомфорт.  
Как показал опыт с Ниотой, строить взаимоотношения с человеком чрезвычайно непросто, поскольку проявлять эмоции Спок не умел. Вернее, он так думал, пока Джим весьма своеобразно не доказал обратное. Ниота была тактичной, нежной, учтивой, сдержанной. Именно это Спок в ней и ценил. Она выступала инициатором их взаимодействия, начиная с момента начала их отношений и заканчивая совместным времяпрепровождением. Пожалуй, самым интересным опытом стал секс. Спок решил, что стоит пройти все стадии близких отношений между партнерами. Ранее он знал, насколько большое значение люди придают этой части своей жизни, но поскольку у вулканцев половой акт по большей части служил продолжению рода, а не развлечением или неким доказательством отношений, то Спок оказался не готов к странным, но определенно приятным ощущениям. Однако особого восторга не испытал. И когда осознал эмоциональную привязанность не к своему партнеру, Ниоте, с которой сложились интимные отношения, а к Джиму, Спок растерялся. Пожалуй, впервые за много лет, он не знал, что делать. Слишком многое ему пришлось испытать впервые: вину, интерес, обиду, ревность, желание обладать и отдавать. Чтобы разобраться в себе, потребовалось продолжительное время. Избегать рефлексии было не в натуре последовательного и логичного Спока, впрочем, как и игнорировать происходящие внутри перемены.  
Разорвать отношения предложила также Ниота, вероятно, гораздо лучше и быстрее сумевшая понять Спока, чем он сам. Она не винила его, не предъявляла претензий, хотя, исходя из познаний человеческой натуры, Спок полагал, что была вправе потребовать как минимум объяснений его изменившегося по отношению к ней поведения. А затем начался период неопределенности. Спок оказался эмоционально заинтересован в Джиме, поэтому допускал, что собственные выводы могли быть неверными. Сам Джим не проявлял явной заинтересованности в Споке как своем партнере. Он часто подчеркивал, что дорожит дружбой, ценит Спока как своего первого помощника. Этого не хватало, но Спок не испытывал должной уверенности, что стоит предпринимать какие-либо действия для изменения ситуации. И это не было инфантильностью, а лишь закономерной реакцией на то, что поколебало спокойствие. Эмоциональная сфера по-прежнему являлась его слабым местом, только теперь в ином смысле.  
Конечно, Джим Кирк флиртовал, в этом его сущность. Он флиртовал со всеми, поэтому нельзя было воспринимать серьезно его заигрывания. Спок работал над собой. Понимал, что начинает неадекватно воспринимать некоторые действия или слова Джима, а это было совершенно неприемлемо. А Джим жаловался на его холодность и замкнутость, в шутку, но серьезно заглядывая в глаза. А еще появилось сексуальное напряжение, которое, чем дальше, тем сложнее удавалось подавлять. И в полной мере Спок ощутил понятие "сублимация", когда приходилось перенаправлять копившуюся энергию в более продуктивное русло.  
Спок предпочитал нейтральность и равновесие тому, чем грозило обернуться его внутреннее напряжение, если бы он позволил этому произойти. Весь ужас и бесконтрольность сильных эмоций, на которые был способен, Спок испытал, когда решил, что потерял Джима навсегда. А после и во второй раз, когда его похитили. Все то время, пока Спок его искал, считал виновным в случившемся себя, поскольку именно после их разговора Джиму захотелось уединения, а Споку потребовалась очередная медитация. И Джима похитили.

***

_– Джим, ты меня слышишь? – рядом присел мистер Виддл. Джим с удивлением понял, что не может и слова произнести. С ним происходило что-то странное, тело не слушалось, он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.  
– Я вижу, что слышишь, – продолжил мистер Виддл. – Тебе вкололи… релаксант. Он немного расслабит тебя. Не волнуйся, – рука нежно погладила по щеке, но Джим не почувствовал прикосновения. Стало страшно, будто он умер и сейчас наблюдает за собой со стороны. – Все в порядке, Джим, все хорошо. Новый клиент потребовал специфической услуги, поэтому ты будешь некоторое время обездвижен. Также я прикрою твои глаза. Потом я приду и приведу тебя в порядок.  
Джим увидел, как на лицо опускается ладонь, а потом его глаза закрыли. Страх не отступал. Он слышал, что происходит вокруг, но не мог ни посмотреть, ни сдвинуться с места. Ему оставалось только лежать и ждать, что же произойдет дальше. Он услышал, как отрылась и закрылась дверь, слышал тихий разговор, но слов не мог разобрать. Почувствовал, как рядом кто-то присел – прогнулся матрас.  
– Ты и правда красивый, как говорил Виддл, – голос был низкий и с придыханием на некоторых слогах, или говоривший просто "глотал" некоторые звуки. – Думал, набивает цену. Изображения никогда не передают истинной красоты. Твое тело… оно мне нравится.  
Джим очень хотел хотя бы видеть, что происходит, видеть обладателя этого неприятного голоса. Раздался шорох – вероятно, клиент раздевался – затем стук и снова шорох.  
– Прекрасный и неподвижный. Молчаливый. Жаль, что Виддл не позволил тебя убить. Тебе бы пошла смерть.  
Если бы Джим мог, то закричал бы или сбежал. Страх разлился внутри ледяным холодом.  
– Ладно, достаточно разговоров.  
Чужое присутствие, рваное дыхание, стоны, движение воздуха. И больше ничего. Спустя бесконечно долгое время полного отсутствия чувствительности и темноты перед глазами, телу начала возвращаться способность ощущать то, что с ним происходило. Сначала начало покалывать пальцы рук и ног. А потом пришла боль. В этот момент Джим пожалел, что так хотел чувствовать свое тело. Нет, он больше этого не желал. Когда он смог открыть глаза, то успел увидеть, как клиент одевается. Ромуланец. Татуировки, отсутствие волос, V-образный гребень на лобовой кости. И улыбка, которой он одарил Джима, вызывала дрожь. Или это из-за прекращения действия препарата было такое ощущение?  
– Пожалуй, я тебя еще навещу, – проговорил ромуланец и провел по груди Джима рукой, а потом поднял ладонь, давая рассмотреть густые капли крови на ней. Затем медленно слизал влагу, чуть постанывая, когда обводил языком каждый свой палец. – Мне нравится вкус человеческой крови, и она такая красная. Ты знал, что у ромуланцев зеленая кровь? А ваша… И у нее необычный вкус.  
А потом он ушел. Джим попробовал перевернуться, но тело все еще казалось чужим, тяжелым и непослушным. Спустя какое-то время удалось немного приподнять голову. Оказалась, всю кожу покрывала кровь, словно кто-то просто вылил на него красную краску. Боль разливалась по каждой клеточке медленно, но неотвратимо. Терпеть молча больше не получалось, стоны помимо воли вырывались из одеревеневшего горла. Он успокаивал себя тем, что скоро придет мистер Виддл и поможет ему. Нужно просто подождать. Перед глазами плавал мутный туман, сбиваясь в липкие комки, ложащиеся на веки.  
– Джим, ты меня слышишь? Джим? – раздался голос рядом.  
– Да, – прошептал он. – Помоги…  
– Сейчас. Кажется, наш гость немного перестарался. Не волнуйся, сейчас я тебе помогу.  
Джим почувствовал укол в шею и погрузился во тьму. Но и там ему не находил покоя. Какие-то смутные образы пытались пробиться к нему. Чьи-то лица выплывали из темноты. Они казались такими знакомыми, но никак не получалось сконцентрироваться, уловить важную мысль. Ключ был где-то рядом, требовалось лишь руку протянуть. Но все было тщетно, и Джим бился в клетке и кричал, кричал, кричал…_

Джим вскинулся на кровати. Его трясло, кожа покрылась противным липким потом, и было чертовски холодно, хотя температура в каюте поддерживалась привычная. Казалось, каждый дюйм кожи покрыт уродливыми шрамами, хотя это было лишь иллюзией. Несколько уколов, пять дней в постели и Джим – как новенький, готовый для новых клиентов. Но сейчас будто ощущал пальцами кривые линии зарубцевавшейся ткани. Он отбросил одеяло и отправился в душ, врубил горячую воду и тут же подставил спину под колючие струи. Вода казалась недостаточно горячей, и Джим выкрутил кран до отказа. Воду требовалось экономить, на корабле с ограниченным количеством резервуаров надолго ее не хватало. Такая роскошь, как душ, а не ионный очиститель, была доступна не многим – одно из преимуществ офицеров высшего состава. И Джим использовал данное преимущество. Горячая вода – это то, в чем он нуждался в данный момент. Джиму казалось, что его тело пропитано зловонной жижей, которую невозможно смыть, хотя он пытался. Если бы еще можно было вымыть из головы все те долгие дни и ночи, проведенные в борделе.  
Конечно не все клиенты, которых обслуживал Джим, оказывались извращенцами с садистскими наклонностями. Попадались и вполне нормальные. Только почему легче от этого не не становилось?

_Его звали Ди, вернее, именно так он попросил Джима себя называть. Он был неразговорчивым, любил долгие прелюдии и неторопливый секс. Джиму он нравился. Почти черная кожа, оранжевые глаза и четыре руки, которые Ди использовал в полной мере. Он хотел выкупить Джима и увезти на свою планету. Но мистер Виддл отказал. Это было странно, потому что иногда он говорил, что наступит момент и придется Джима отправить подальше. На уточняющие вопросы не отвечал, а только щурился, словно думал о чем-то своем. Но Джима все это не касалось, его дело было работать и приносить доход. Хотя иногда казалось, что все это неправильно, так не должно быть. Правда, такие мысли быстро уплывали, приходил очередной клиент, и требовалось его обслуживать.  
В одно из своих посещений Ди сказал, что больше не придет и ему очень жаль. Джим тоже сожалел. В тот раз они занимались сексом с особой нежностью. Джим выгибался, стараясь вобрать в себя побольше, хотя эбеново-черный член при всем желании не помещался в нем полностью. Каждый раз Ди доводил его до нескольких оргазмов, а потом целовал влажные от пота виски и шептал что-то на своем языке.  
Джим его часто потом вспоминал и жалел, что Ди не стал его новым хозяином. С ним было хорошо. И спокойно. Но как бы то ни было, Джиму не пришлось долго горевать: клиентов было много, лица сменялись лицами. _

Лица сменялись лицами… Джим с силой саданул кулаком по стене и не почувствовал боли, затем еще раз и снова, и снова. А потом с удивлением смотрел на сбитые в кровь костяшки.

_Джим в очередной раз выгибался и стонал. Их было трое. Они ставили его в такие позы, что, казалось, он вот-вот сломается, но тело было послушным, а удовольствие сильным. Джим просил еще и еще. Помимо прочего, его любовники выделяли сильные феромоны, от которых желание ни на миг не ослабевало. Казалось, можно сойти с ума, но Джиму было так хорошо, что он хотел бесконечного продолжения._

Джим не заметил, как вышел из ванной и уже стоял посреди своей каюты. Он помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенные образы, и подошел к бару. Достал бутылку виски и стакан, но, подумав, отставил его в сторону и приложился прямо к горлышку. Спиртное обожгло горло и свернулось горячим клубком в желудке. Джим подавил приступ тошноты и влил в себя еще несколько глотков. Когда бутылка оказалась на треть опустошена, дышать стало легче, мысли потекли более плавно, а по телу разлилось тепло.  
Руки чесались, так хотелось придушить ублюдков, которые заставили его быть подстилкой. Но поиски пока не дали результатов. Конечно, Джим в первую очередь проверил планету, где его похитили, и Орион, но их и след простыл. Однако, учитывая род занятий вулканца, который заблокировал его память, и второго орионца, с удовольствием его насиловавшего, найти их будет не так уж и сложно. Джим задействовал все свои связи, сохранившиеся еще со времен бурной молодости. У него осталось много знакомых, занимавшихся не совсем легальной деятельностью. Их найдут, непременно найдут. И тогда он лично расправится с теми двумя. Хотя, еще стоило отыскать ромуланца, который посещал его несколько раз и каждый раз резал на ленточки. Ему самому стоило ощутить на себе, что значит лежать беспомощным и знать, что вся власть у того, кто держит в руках лезвие. Предвкушение давало силы не сломаться окончательно, не превратиться в тряпку. Джим не хотел думать о том, что не сможет до них добраться. Но пока никаких результатов не было. Ему приходилось ждать. Он не мог сам отправиться на поиски, не мог бросить корабль – единственное, что у него осталось. Джим отчаянно хватался за эту мысль – не позволить, чтобы у него отобрали и это. Он не знал, сколько сможет продержаться. И возносил молитвы тому, кто придумал виски, оно помогало справиться с собственными демонами.  
Спустя какое-то время невнятных мыслей и извращенных образов Джим услышал шорох и чьи-то шаги. Он поднял голову и попытался сфокусироваться.  
– Спок?  
Но вошедший не ответил. А может, у него уже начались галлюцинации? Джим сделал еще несколько глотков и засмеялся. У него появился воображаемый друг. Разве это не смешно?  
– Знаешь, – проговорил Джим в пустоту, – с воображаемым тобой говорить легче, потому что ты молчишь. Хотя ты и так не особо разговорчив. Да, Спок? Но спорить не брезгуешь. Я помню, как ты любишь доказывать свою правоту. Черт!  
Джим махнул рукой и завалился набок, с трудом поднялся обратно и снова приложился к бутылке.  
– Виски почти закончилось, – вздохнул Джим. – Ты мне нравишься. Всегда нравился, чертов вулкнец. Но именно ты мне и не достался. Смешно, да? Мне – смешно. Это, блядь, охуеть, как смешно.  
Язык заплетался, и говорить становилось сложнее. Слова срывались с губ, словно сами по себе. Джиму в который раз казалось, что он наблюдает за собой со стороны. Что этот пьяный придурок не он сам, а кто-то другой. А он и правда говорил все это вслух, или этот монолог происходил только в его голове? Но никто не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос.  
– Интересно, что бы ты сказал, если бы узнал, сколько членов во мне перебывало за это время? Ты весь такой недоступный, чистый, правильный… Блядь, Спок. Твою мать… Я не хочу помнить все то дерьмо. Но знаешь, что самое паршивое? Ну, помимо того, что я говорю с самим собой. Что у меня до сих пор стоит на мужиков. Я и правда такая шлюха, как мне говорили. Слышишь, Спок? Я долбанная шлюха. Ненавижу себя. И тебя ненавижу, чертов вулканец! Почему ты раньше?... Никогда ведь… Бля, никогда. Но тебе понравилось, как я тебе отсосал. Уверен, понравилось. Но я понимаю, что ты играл свою роль. Очередной клиент. Интересно, если бы я сейчас пришел в твою каюту и попробовал снова? Ты бы меня вырубил? Побрезговал бы? Я бы тоже побрезговал.  
Джим не мог остановиться, словно его прорвало после долгого вынужденного молчания. Он говорил и говорил все, что в голову приходило, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую. Какой-то частью понимая, что его несет, но заткнуть себя не мог. Да и кто его тут слышал? Только бутылка виски.  
– Меня можно только презирать, – уже шептал Джим, вглядываясь в противоположную стену. – Если бы Боунс или Скотти, или твоя гордая подружка… Если бы они знали… Каменоломни, бля. Логично, да, Спок? Я скучаю по нашим разговорам. Черт, я такой пьяный, что почти не соображаю. Ты сейчас так далеко от меня, словно на своем Новом Вулкане, а не на этом же корабле. Если бы вернуть время назад, я бы…  
Бутылка выскользнула из рук и покатилась по полу. Сил больше не осталось, в голове стояла сплошная вата. Очень сильно хотелось спать. Джим завалился набок и согнулся.  
– Нахрена ты меня вытащил, Спок? Нахрена?..  
Показалось, что его кто-то коснулся, а потом словно подкинуло вверх, но тьма казалась слишком привлекательной, она звала и манила. Сосредоточиться на фантомных прикосновениях не получалось.

***

Спок как раз собирался заняться медитацией, когда услышал шум за стеной, в каюте капитана. Он сомневался, стоит ли беспокоить Джима, но когда шум повторился, то решился нарушить его уединение. На стук Джим не ответил, и Спок воспользовался своим кодом доступа, чтобы открыть дверь. И нашел Джима в ужасном состоянии, бормочущего что-то невнятное, из чего без труда удалось вычленить главное – степень самоуничижения достигала крайней точки.  
Он поднял Джима и отнес в кровать, бережно укрыл одеялом. Во сне тот выглядел еще более беспокойным, чем во время бодрствования, когда контролировал себя. Спок протянул руку к его лицу, замер на миг, а потом отстранился. Вмешиваться в разум капитана без его ведома – значит, поступить не лучше тех, кто насильно заменил его память на чуждую. И оправданием не могло служить намерение облегчить боль Джима, вернуть ему спокойствие, хотя бы на одну ночь. Однако соблазн оставался, но Спок не уставал себе напоминать, что он не может исключительно рационально рассуждать, когда дело касается Джима. За то недолгое прикосновение Спок успел ощутить, насколько нестабильно сейчас эмоциональное состояние Джима, усиленное чрезмерной дозой алкоголя. И последнее являлось весьма тревожащим фактором, поскольку от капитана все чаще ощущался горький запах спиртного. То, что капитан принял Спока за галлюцинацию, было не менее тревожащим. И его слова заставляли задуматься. Джим все сильнее погружался в собственные воспоминания, которые грозили его поглотить. И еще Спок услышал то, что явно не предназначалось для его ушей, – своеобразное признание. Оно одновременно взволновало, нашло отклик внутри, но в то же время вызывало опасения. В том состоянии, в котором находился Джим, проявлять какой-либо личный интерес означало все испортить. Насколько Спок сумел узнать своего капитана, тот был слишком горд, чтобы в данный момент принять искреннюю заинтересованность, посчитав ее жалостью. Спок слишком долго тянул, не понимал, что стоит действовать, а не рефлексировать и ждать, а теперь он рисковал потерять Джима как друга и, вполне возможно, как капитана. Спок снова столкнулся с человеческой загадкой по имени Джим, решить которую он со всем своим интеллектом не мог. Потому что именно эмоциональная составляющая взаимоотношений давалась ему тяжело. Он не знал, что делать, как поступить. Спок больше всего хотел помочь Джиму пережить и оставить позади ужасный период своего плена. Судя по всему, он сам не справлялся. Люди говорили, что время лечит, но, возможно, в данном случае оно не помогло бы, а только усугубило.  
Спок не мог понять, почему Джим настолько презирал себя, учитывая, что его вины в произошедшем не имелось. Да и переживать раз за разом произошедшее было крайне неразумно. Но люди зачастую не руководствовались разумом, полагались на свои эмоциональные порывы, а Джим и подавно редко действовал, исходя из логических выкладок. Конечно, стоило признать, что в большинстве случаев его тактика оправдывала себя, но не сейчас. Насколько Спок сумел узнать человеческую психологию, сексуальные действия насильственного характера наиболее сильно ранили. Для Спока гораздо хуже – вмешательство в разум. С Джимом произошло и то, и другое. Он никогда не рассказал бы, что именно с ним случилось, хотя не требовалось обладать чрезмерно богатым воображением, чтобы представить.  
Все это выглядело отвратительно. И Спок меньше всего хотел, чтобы капитан подобное пережил и продолжал переживать до сих пор. Джим всегда казался сильным и способным многое вытерпеть. Возможно, все дело было в том, что ему нравилась та его жизнь, вернее, он так думал в то время. А теперь не мог смириться со своим добровольным согласием. Хотя ничего добровольного по сути не было. Джима изменили, сотворили иную личность с определенными характеристиками. Может было бы лучше Джиму забыть этот период? Но удалось бы ему сделать это самому?  
На следующий день капитан казался бодрым, лучезарно улыбался, но Спок и ранее замечал неладное, а после вчерашнего инцидента был уверен, что вся радость и воодушевление наиграны. Спок полагал, что вернул Джима, но оказалось, что лишь подверг его эмоциональному дисбалансу, грозившему поглотить без остатка.  
Спок попытался завязать с Джимом разговор, не касающийся непосредственно корабля, миссии или экипажа, но тут же получил невнятный ответ и двадцать пять секунд созерцал удаляющуюся спину, пока капитан не скрылся в турболифте. После следующей попытки услышал: "Оставь меня в покое, Спок". И, учитывая все возрастающее беспокойство доктора МакКоя, Джим игнорировал всех, а его "Я в норме" становилось все боле резким и злым.

***

Вернувшись к себе, Спок прислонился к стене. Слабость после ранения все еще давала о себе знать. Рана открылась от физических усилий, значит, стоило сделать перевязку. Ноющая боль отвлекала. Спок аккуратно разделся, стараясь не потревожить ее еще сильнее. К МакКою он решил не обращаться. У того возникало все больше вопросов, ответы на которые не мог дать капитан, а Спок – тем более. Тому, кто знал Джима не первый год, не составило труда понять, что все далеко от нормы. Но Джим становился все более закрытым и сосредоточенным на своих внутренних переживаниях. Стал избегать своего друга, вызывая подозрения, которые выливались в раздражающие вопросы о том, что происходит.  
Спок осторожно снял повязку. Рана оказалась довольно глубокой, но уже затягивалась, оставляя уродливый рубец. Возможно, стоило наложить швы, но, поскольку Спок не показывал ее доктору, а самому зашивать было неудобно, то заживало все естественным путем. Спок вколол себе обезболивающее, продезинфицировал рану и наложил новую повязку. Он даже не стал брать в лазарете препараты, ускоряющие заживление, воспользовался личной аптечкой.  
Высадка на планету Зет должна была пройти быстро. Официально они прилетели туда для пополнения запасов, но лихорадочное оживление капитана перед спуском заставило Спока в этом усомниться. Он знал, что Джим искал тех, кого считал виновным в своем нынешнем состоянии. Это напоминало одержимость, и все заметнее становилось, что ничто иное его не интересовало. Одержимость в любом ее проявлении – это прямой путь к саморазрушению. Но с другой стороны, если Джим считал, что месть ему поможет, возможно, учитывая человеческую способность к самовнушению, так и случилось бы. Спок мог сделать лишь одно – быть рядом. Подобное решение оказалось весьма кстати. Он едва успел прикрыть собой капитана во время обострившейся ситуации во время высадки на Зет и получил лучом фазера в бок. Джим обжег его ненавидящим взглядом, но промолчал. Спок старался не выпускать его из поля зрения, особенно теперь, когда понял, что Джим совершенно не заботился о собственной безопасности. Подтвердилось подозрение, что у Джима отказали инстинкты, отвечающие за самосохранение. Он едва не намеренно бросался навстречу опасности. Конечно, и ранее у Джима присутствовала доля безрассудства, но сейчас это стало приобретать гипертрофированную форму. Казалось, он стремился умереть.  
На пад пришло сообщение о смене курса. Спок тут же направился к капитану. Тот находился в своей каюте и долгое время не отвечал на стук. Наконец, дверь отъехала в сторону.  
– Капитан, мы сменили курс.  
– Да, – подтвердил Джим, хотя Спок не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. Продолжения не последовало.  
– Резкая смена курса не согласована с офицерским составом, – Спок снова замолчал. Джим поднял на него взгляд. – Я так понимаю, вы нашли то, что ищете.  
– Да, – после паузы сказал Джим.  
– Планета Сантарес?  
– Да.  
Немногословный Джим вызывал странное чувство дискомфорта. В последнее время Спок запретил себе ощущать боль, ставшую постоянным спутником. Ему требовалось быть готовым трезво мыслить, а это по вполне понятной причине становилось все сложнее.  
– Насколько понимаю, спускаться на планету вы намерены в одиночку?  
– Ты предлагаешь взять десант? – Джим изогнул губы в подобии улыбки.  
– Нет, я предлагаю себя.  
– Спок, ты не понимаешь…  
– Понимаю, капитан.  
– Правда? Ты готов лишить живое существо жизни? – он скептически приподнял брови, явно ожидая, что его будут отговаривать.  
– Да.  
– Серьезно?  
– Я уже сказал.  
Джим пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
– Капитан… – начал было Спок.  
– Уходи.  
И Спок покинул его каюту. А через тридцать шесть часов они вдвоем десантировались на Сантарес – еще одну планету, не входившую в состав Федерации и славившуюся своими рынками незаконных товаров. Спок не стал спрашивать, откуда у Джима информация, это было не столь важно. Важнее было его состояние. Джим выглядел больным с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, говорил отрывисто и резко дергался на каждое слово. Они отыскали странное существо, закутанное с ног до головы в балахон и с капюшоном на голове. Спок не мог разглядеть его лица, но слышал тихий шипящий голос. Вероятно, Джима навели на информатора. Всегда имелась возможность отыскать того, кто за определенную плату выдал бы любую информацию, имеющуюся в его распоряжении.  
Спок огляделся. Они находились в огромном здании с невероятно высокими потолками, множеством конструкций непонятного назначения из темного металла. Стены были изрезаны разной глубины нишами, тонущими в темноте или залитыми ярким оранжевым светом. Гул разговоров множества существ, занятых своими делами, казался похожим на жужжание насекомых. На них с Джимом никто не обращал внимания, но Спок все равно держал руку на фазере, укрытом широким плащом. И, подобно странному собеседнику Джима, глубоко надвинул капюшон. У каждого имелись свои причины скрывать внешность.  
Джим развернулся и направился в сторону гигантской арки, даже не проверяя, идет ли Спок за ним.  
– Он вулканец, – сказал Джим, когда они поравнялись. Спок сжал кулаки. Джим говорил не о своем информаторе, а о том, кого они искали. Когда Спок снимал прочные щиты, заподозрил, но гнал подобные мысли. Потому что ни один вулканец не мог так поступить с другим существом. Какие причины должны были подтолкнуть к такому?  
– Вы разрешите с ним поговорить, прежде чем убьете?  
– Знаешь, я не говорил раньше… – Джим замолчал, обходя поглядывавшую на них группу разнопланетных существ, замолчавших при их приближении.  
– Знаю. Вы мне не доверяете.  
– Нет. Но он вулканец, – Джим резко остановился и развернулся, глядя с вызовом. Может он ждал, что Спок его остановит?  
– Я уже понял.  
Джим еще некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом снова двинулся сквозь толпу. И не проронил ни слова, пока они не оказались перед темной дверью с полустертой надписью. Стучать они не стали, а прострелили кодовый замок. В помещении находился вулканец, который медленно обернулся. Удивления на лице не было, он словно ждал, когда на его пороге появится человек, желавший отомстить за насилие над собой.  
– Это правда. Вулканец выслуживается перед человеком? – удивленно спросил он, хотя ответа явно не требовал, и тут же продолжил: – Я думал, это плод его воображения.  
– Ты меня помнишь, ублюдок? – встрял Джим.  
– Конечно, помню. Пришел меня убить? – вулканец расставил руки в стороны. – Так чего ты ждешь?  
И Джим, не сомневаясь ни минуты, выстрелил и обернулся к Споку.  
– Он еще жив, можешь залезть ему в мозг.  
Спок подошел и опустился на колени рядом с вулканцем. Он хотел знать только одно – каковы причины того, что тот сделал с Джимом. Пальцы легли в привычном жесте на контактные точки.  
Его звали Сарек – какая ирония. А потом на Спока хлынули болезненные и сильные эмоции. Его увлек водоворот силы мощнейшего телепата, даже Т'Пау была слабее. Всего оказалось так много, что хотелось закричать. Спок неловко завалился набок, когда его оттолкнули. Вулканец быстрым движением вцепился в запястье Джима, а через миг раздался выстрел. Джим упал, и Спок не успел увидеть, что произошло. Внутри все скрутило судорогой, и на глаза опустилась тьма. Он очнулся спустя несколько часов. Вероятно. Потому что внутреннее чувство времени сбоило, в голове плавал туман.  
– Джим!  
Спок огляделся. Капитан лежал поодаль, подняться сил все еще не было, и он подполз поближе. Джим не выглядел живым. Его черты лица странно дрожали, и Спок не мог понять, что с его собственными глазами. Может, слезы? Плечи сдавило болью, словно чьи-то пальцы впивались. Спок попытался отстраниться от боли и принялся трясти Джима. Вокруг снова становилось темно, словно стены комнаты сжимались, грозя сомкнуться и раздавить его. Послышался слабый шепот. Джим звал его. Спок подполз еще ближе, но с мертвых губ не слетело ни звука. "Спок!" – раздалось снова, на этот раз громче. Приложив огромное усилие, Спок прислушался к звуку знакомого голоса, к ощущениям. Что-то было не так…  
– Спок! Очнись, черт тебя дери!  
Спок дернулся, перед глазами все поплыло, тьма отпускала с большой неохотой, но над ним совершенно точно склонился Джим. Он оказался жив, а вулканец у стены мертв. Спок с недоумением посмотрел на свои пальцы, которые только что убрал с контактных точек. Хотелось вымыть руки. И вообще, уйти отсюда поскорее.  
– Спок, ты здесь?  
– Да… – он с трудом поднялся и отошел в сторону, подальше от застывшего в нелепой позе вулканца. Казалось, его мертвые глаза все еще смотрели с вызовом, а губы кривила едва заметная ухмылка. Но, вероятно это являлось последствиями вмешательства в разум, поэтому Спок видел то, чего нет.  
– Что это было? Он что-то сделал с тобой? – в голосе Джима слышалось беспокойство.  
– Да, – Спок пошатнулся и прислонился к стене.  
– Эй, ты в порядке? – Джим тут же очутился рядом.  
– Я в порядке, – медленно проговорил Спок. Ему стоило быть начеку, охранять Джима, а вместо этого едва не позволил утянуть себя в мертвое сознание.  
– С тобой что-то случилось, и я его убил, но, кажется, сделал только хуже.  
– Все в порядке. Нужно уходить отсюда.  
– Я свяжусь, и нас заберут прямо сейчас.  
– Нет, луч транспортатора могут засечь. Нельзя этого допускать.  
– Твое чертово упрямство всегда проявляется не к месту.  
– Здесь слишком много криминальных элементов, на нас могут напасть. Корабль Федерации многим покажется привлекательным в качестве трофея.  
– Криминальных элементов, Спок? – чуть улыбнулся Джим, и у Спока сжалось все внутри. Перед глазами стояла картина неподвижного Джима. Мертвого. С остекленевшими глазами и бледной кожей. Это была иллюзия. Всего лишь иллюзия. Спок пытался выбросить из головы видение умирающего мозга, который на грани гибели пытался утащить с собой и его.  
Иных причин для задержки на планете не существовало, поэтому они в полном молчании добрались до места назначения, и их подняли на корабль.  
– Полагаю, вы знаете следующий пункт назначения? – спросил Спок, когда они спускались в турболифте, проигнорировав в очередной раз доктора МакКоя.  
– Тиар, через три дня.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Я снова составлю вам компанию.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– А вы, капитан? – Спок предпочел не отвечать на вопрос. Вулканцы не лгали, а говорить правду не стоило.  
– В норме.  
Но никто из них не был в норме. Спок, едва очутившись в своей каюте, сполз по стене, почти без сил. В его мозгу будто ураган прошелся, переворошив воспоминания, чувства и все накопленные знания. Крайне неприятное ощущение. Того вулканца звали не Сарек, это имя он выловил в мыслях самого Спока в попытке выиграть себе время – сотой секунды хватило, чтобы сориентироваться. Но Спок успел увидеть правду, вулканец, чье имя он так и не уловил, не смог закрыться, да вероятно и не хотел этого.  
Он встретил того, кто научил его чувствовать, но не просто испытывать эмоции, а полностью им отдаваться, безоглядно и бездумно. И потерял свою пару. Боль от насильного разрыва связи практически поглотила его, захлестнула, не оставив никаких ограничений. Вообще ничего не осталось. Кроме боли и злости на всех. Именно это увидел Спок. И чужие воспоминания и чувства спроецировались в его мозг, заменив лица, словно наложив кальку. Легко убедить того, кто страшится подобного больше всего. Вулканец начал свое воздействие, едва они вломились к нему, именно поэтому был столь спокоен. Но Джим успел выстрелить. Неизвестно, что бы произошло в ином случае. Возможно, они оба бы погибли.  
Спок слышал о тех, кто сходил с ума, потеряв своего партнера. Сарек, его отец, смог совладать с собой, многим удалось после гибели Вулкана, но не всем. Этот вулканец давно отрекся от философии Сурака, от своего наследия, поддавшись любви человека, после смерти которого возненавидел всю человеческую расу. И не видел моральной проблемы во вмешательстве в разум другого существа, тем более человека. Таким мог бы стать сам Спок, если бы потерял Джима. Без прежних принципов, без морали, без надежды на будущее. Пустая оболочка, продолжавшая существовать по инерции.

***

– Джим, нужно поговорить, – в каюту вошел Боунс, как всегда не потрудившись постучать. Стоило запереть дверь.  
– Я занят.  
– Ты все время занят в последнее время, с тех пор как вернулся. Что с тобой происходит?  
– Я в норме, – отрезал Джим.  
– Мне-то не заливай! – сорвался Боунс.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Черт, Джим, прости. Но… Я же вижу, что с тобой происходит какая-то хрень. Я помочь хочу.  
– Я в норме, Боунс, – Джим пристально посмотрел на него. На один миг он представил, как рассказывает обо всем, произошедшем на Орионе. И тут же захотелось приставить себе фазер к виску.  
– Я ведь твой друг, ты помнишь об этом, эгоистичный ублюдок? Я волнуюсь за тебя.  
– Боунс…  
– Хочешь послать меня, да? Ты это и так делаешь каждый божий день. Но если… когда решишь поговорить о своем плене…  
– О чем говорить? Как я горбатился, разгребая камни? Черт, Боунс, это было совсем не весело, – улыбнулся Джим, всем своим видом показывая, что он действительно в порядке.  
– Камни, Джим? Правда? Знаешь, что выдает человека, занимающегося грязной работой? Руки, Джим. Чертовы руки! Да ладно, можешь молчать. Я не знаю, что произошло, но это явно мучает тебя. И… В общем, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Боунс буквально вылетел из каюты и если бы мог, хлопнул бы дверью. Джим бессильно опустился на стул. Кого он обманывал? Лишь себя. Спок знал, Боунс догадывался и наверняка не он один. Но сейчас не это было первостепенной задачей. Он избавился от одного из ублюдков. Ему и правда стало легче, после того, как он стрелял в вулканца до тех пор, пока в его голове не прожглась дыра. И как оказалось, Джим мог чувствовать еще что-то, помимо боли, выедающей его изнутри. Страх за Спока. Джим вспомнил, как Спок едва коснулся лица того вулканца и тут же словно в транс впал. Только мысль о том, что Спок умрет… У Джима не было живого существа ближе. Он успел об этом забыть в последнее время.  
Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять, Джим не упустил бы шанс. Хотя существовал ли он когда-нибудь? Шанс на что-то большее, чем просто слаженная работа или дружба. Он всегда боялся все испортить, ведь это лучше всего ему удавалось. А теперь стало слишком поздно. Джим не смог бы, просто не смог бы. Но и подвергать Спока опасности он не намеревался.  
Тиар все приближался, и Джиму едва удавалось усидеть на месте. Спок вполне ясно дал понять, что собирается десантироваться вместе с ним. Джим не стал спорить, но и брать с собой его был не намеревался. Едва они прибыли на орбиту одного из спутников Тиара, как Джим тут же направился к шаттлу, а через несколько минут покидал корабль. На этой планете прятался орионец и, к большой удаче Джима, – тот самый ублюдочный садист, любивший использовать обездвиженных шлюх, чтобы удовлетворять свои мерзкие желания.  
Тиарцы были дружелюбным народом, наивными как дети цветов – представители некогда существовавшей на Земле субкультуры. Этим и пользовались все, кому не лень. Местных не трогали, поскольку они и так отдавали все, что у них попросят: пристанище любому существу, свое имущество и даже свое тело. Джиму не доводилось встречать тиарцев ранее, он лишь изучал эту расу на уроках ксенобиологии. Почти прозрачная, белая, как снег кожа, красная радужка, тонкое телосложение. И примитивный интеллект. Федерация вполне могла бы взять под защиту эту планету. Тиарцев не пришлось бы долго уговаривать, учитывая отсутствие управленческого аппарата как такового. Но, видимо, было невыгодно тратить ресурсы на бесперспективную планету, которая стала бы лишь обузой для Федерации. Ее изучили, занесли в учебники и оставили в покое.  
Джим достал пад и покинул шаттл. Его источники среагировали оперативно и, судя по всему, тот, кого он ищет, еще не покинул эту планету. Ромуланец бывал на Тиаре наездами, и найти его удалось лишь в связи с тем орионцем, который обосновался здесь, сбежав после убийства своего босса на Орионе. Конечно, он сменил имя, именно поэтому поиски так затянулись.

_– Скучал по мне, Джим? – спросил Баст, едва вошел в комнату. Джим послушно кивнул. Этот орионец по имени Баст вызывал необъяснимую неприязнь с первого взгляда, с тех пор, как несколько недель назад появился на пороге. И это чувство лишь усилилось после того, как Джим понял, что Басту нравится причинять боль. Не так как другим. Он любил унижать, хотя шлюху и сложно унизить, но орионцу это прекрасно удавалось. Хозяин приказал его ублажать, даже после того, как Джим пожаловался. А Джим всегда слушался мистера Виддла.  
– Странно, но ты не выглядишь затраханным, как тебе и полагается. Словно ничего тебя не трогает, – Баст подошел поближе. – Стань на колени. Проси.  
Джим сглотнул и улыбнулся. Басту нравилось, чтобы его умоляли.  
– Пожалуйста, можно я тебе отсосу.  
– Ужасно, – тот отвесил пощечину и тут же приложил ладонь к пылающей щеке.  
– Прошу, Баст, разреши мне, – Джим распахнул глаза и положил руки ему на бедра. – Прошу тебя. Я очень хочу твой член.  
– Лучше, – сказал тот и отвесил еще одну пощечину, а затем быстро расстегнул брюки. – Твой рот… Он сводит меня с ума. Именно поэтому ему нужно другое занятие. Твой рот не для слов.  
И Баст уткнул свой член Джиму в губы. Так было проще. Знакомые движения, привычный ритуал. На самом деле хватало просто открыть рот. Баст сам толкался, удерживая Джима за волосы. Тянул слишком сильно, а вбивался слишком резко, но это была не та боль, которую он не мог перетерпеть.  
– Подрочи себе, хочу видеть твое возбуждение. И смотри на меня.  
Джим послушно потянулся к своему вялому члену и принялся его сжимать. Со многими клиентами ему не нужно было возбуждаться. Некоторые возбуждали и так, не приходилось прилагать усилия. А некоторым было все равно, что испытывает шлюха, лишь бы выполняла свою работу.  
С Бастом было сложно, но Джим всегда умел удовлетворить любого клиента, именно поэтому хозяин так его ценил. И возбуждение постепенно наступало, медленно и неохотно.  
– Я знаю, что ты меня хочешь, Джим. Ох, Джим…  
Баст быстро толкнул его и перевернул на живот, вздернул за бедра и, не медля, тут же протолкнулся внутрь. Джим закусил губу и попытался расслабиться. Возбуждение смыло, словно его и не было, но он знал, что нужно его срочно вернуть. Поэтому быстро принялся вновь дрочить, заставляя член твердеть под жесткой хваткой собственных пальцев. Ему даже нравилось сочетание боли и удовольствия, хоть и насильного. И он подавался на раздирающий его член. И просил еще и еще._

– Скучал по мне, Баст? – Джим упер дуло фазера ему в затылок. Подобраться к Басту оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем к вулканцу. Орионец окружил себя наемниками. Он боялся. Джим усмехнулся. Не зря боялся. Но Джима мало что могло остановить. Слишком сильна была жажда мести.  
– Джим? – орионец смотрел на него в отражении зеркала, которых здесь было в изобилии.  
– Рад, что ты меня помнишь. А где твой дружок-ромуланец?  
– Его здесь нет.  
– Я заметил, – Джим ударил его рукояткой. Баст упал на колени. – Где он?  
– Не знаю.  
Джим обошел и стал перед ним.  
– Как тебе стоять на коленях передо мной?  
– Хочешь меня трахнуть, Джим? Стоило просто попросить.  
Джим нанес еще один удар, разбивая ему губы в кровь.  
– Знаешь, я думаю, что и для твоего рта найдется применение получше. Открывай.  
– Рад, что ты помнишь наши встречи в таких подробностях. Я польщен.  
Очередной удар его заткнул и заставил открыть рот. Джим сунул в него дуло фазера.  
– А теперь подрочи себе.  
Орионец расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свой полувставший член.  
– Ты рад меня видеть или нравится ощущать фазер во рту?  
Джим нажал на кнопку. По телу Баста прошла дрожь от слабого разряда, не парализующего, но доставляющего массу неприятных ощущений.  
– Дрочи.  
Из глаз орионца потекли слезы, но он выполнял указания. Возбуждение ушло, и он дергал свой вялый член, который совсем не хотел твердеть. Джим снова послал ему заряд.  
– Дрочи, ублюдок. Если не возбудишься, вынесу тебе мозги.  
Баст еще яростнее принялся дергать свой член. Оба понимали, что никакого возбуждения не будет. И финал оказался предсказуемым. Баст что-то замычал, силясь сказать. Джим вытащил дуло из его рта и перевел фазер на другой режим.  
– У меня есть деньги. Много…  
Джим выстрелил.  
– Засунь свои деньги себе в задницу.  
Баст завалился набок с нелепо высунутым членом и простреленным лицом. А в следующий миг Джим потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он крепко привязанным к кровати, без клочка одежды. Дернулся раз, другой, но путы удерживали крепко.  
– Твоя первая ошибка, Джим, в том, что пришел сюда один, – из тени выступил ромуланец. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок. – А вторая – стоило проверить его карманы.  
Ромуланец покрутил в руке маленький аудио-передатчик. Джим почувствовал себя беспомощным, как тогда, когда ромуланец приходил, а его накачивали какой-то дрянью, обездвиживая. И сейчас тело словно парализовало, хотя только что он мог дергаться, а через миг потерял способность пошевелить даже пальцами.  
– Не скажу, что я очень расстроен смертью Баста, хотя он должен был мне помочь кое с чем. Тебе придется это компенсировать, Джим.  
Ромуланец забрался на кровать и сел на его бедра, провел ладонью по груди.  
– Теперь я могу тебя убить. И сделаю это медленно, – он сжал свой пах и втянул воздух, словно успокаиваясь.  
Джим не мог ответить, горло сжало спазмом. Мысли проносились с бешеной скоростью. Он все видел, чувствовал, но ничего не мог сделать.  
– Тебе не стоило сюда приходить. Скажи, Джим, ты хочешь умереть?  
Ромуланец помахал перед его лицом небольшим ножом с тонким узким лезвием, усмехнулся и сделал небольшой надрез чуть повыше правого соска. И тут же слизал выступившую кровь. Джим начал задыхаться, сердце колотилось с такой силой, что казалось, вот-вот проломит ребра или замрет, не выдержав такого темпа. Какой-то частью Джим понимал, что должен хоть что-то сделать, хотя бы попытаться сбросить своего мучителя с себя. Он словно надвое разделился: на того Джима, который жил на Орионе и думал, что та его жизнь – единственное, что есть у него; и на другого Джима, который успел стать сильным, злым и мстительным. Но более слабая часть, которую хотелось забыть как страшный сон, брала верх. И он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Боишься? Я вижу, что боишься. Я чувствую твой страх. Он горький с легкой кислинкой, – ромуланец провел лезвием вдоль скулы. – Плачь, Джим, плачь. Я хочу попробовать на вкус твои слезы.  
И Джим почувствовал, как глаза стало жечь, словно кислотой, как горячие капли влажно поползли по коже. А лезвие продолжало выводить странные узоры на его теле. Это происходило снова. Он не стал сильным, а лишь более слабым и совершенно беспомощным. На него хлынуло горячее, и Джим закричал. Кровь. Слишком много крови. И Джим, наконец, задергался. Он не хотел умирать. Не так. Не под ножом чокнутого садиста. Но все тело было мокрым, а это означало, что конец близок. Кожу запястий и лодыжек словно сдирало в кровь острым рваным металлом, горло будто залило раскаленной лавой, а внутри билась боль тысячью оттенков. Руки оказались свободными, но кто-то вновь пытался ограничить его движения, удерживал, хватал за предплечья. Джим нащупал нож и почувствовал, как лезвие вошло в плоть и с чужих губ сорвался стон боли.  
– Капитан. Джим… Все закончилось. Джим, ты слышишь меня?  
Голос звучал знакомо, не враждебно. И дискомфортное чувство дежа вю крутилось где-то на краю сознания. Он тоже кого-то так звал, беспокоясь и волнуясь. Совсем недавно…  
– Спок, – прохрипел Джим. Он уже умер? Его обнимали знакомые руки, от объятий бежать не хотелось, потому что в них ощущалась забота и тепло, которого так не хватало. – Спок…  
– Да.  
– Хорошо, – проговорил Джим или ему показалось, что произнес вслух, а на самом деле подумал. Мысли вяло ворочались. Вероятно, он все же умер. Почти. Мозг еще жил и агонизировал, выдавая желаемое за действительное.  
Его целовали. Губ касались нежно, осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения. Влажные движения, легкие, едва ощутимые – это было странным и приятным. Джим подался навстречу этой нежности, жадно вбирая ее в себя. Тепло уходило от губ внутрь, расслабляя, от горячих ладоней по спине расползалось кругами, словно вода, потревоженная брошенным камнем. "Спок", – пронеслось в мыслях. Поцелуй длился и длился, казалось целую бесконечность. Джим отстранился.  
– Спок? Что?.. Что?.. – Джим замолчал. На ум пришел глупый вопрос "Что ты делаешь?" И так было понятно. – Обычно в себя приводят ударом по морде, Спок.  
– Вероятно, этот способ оказался более действенным.  
В голове прояснилось, будто подул свежий и сильный ветер. Он сидел, оковы больше не удерживали. И весь оказался покрыт кровью, собственной было немного, гораздо больше зеленой – ромуланца. И Спока. Сбоку его одежда намокла темным пятном.  
– Это я? – Джим указал на рану. Спок кивнул.  
Джим провел ладонью по своей груди, пытаясь стереть кровь, но лишь больше размазал вязкую жижу. Вернулись все чувства, в том числе обоняние. От резкого запаха Джима затошнило, и он едва успел наклониться, как его вывернуло кровью и желчью.  
Ромуланец лежал у стены и едва слышно скулил, его плечо было разворочено и сильно кровоточило. Но он еще дышал. Джим посмотрел на него. Сейчас этот ублюдок не выглядел гордым и спесивым хозяином положения. Полудохлая тварь, которая заслуживала долгой и мучительной смерти. Но от одной мысли, что придется к нему прикоснуться, даже ради причинения боли, Джима снова затошнило, рвотный спазм согнул пополам, но он сдержался. Отыскал валяющийся на полу нож, покрутил его в руке, а потом с силой вогнал ромуланцу в пах. После такого не выживают, но тому предстояло еще помучиться. Вскрик быстро оборвался, сменившись протяжным воем.  
– Я хочу дождаться, когда он сдохнет, – Джим потянулся за своей одеждой. Спок кивнул и отошел в сторону. А Джим сидел на кровати и наблюдал, как ромуланец умирает.

***

Когда Спок узнал, что капитан покинул корабль и отправился на Тиар в одиночку, то готов был придушить его, окажись тот в зоне досягаемости. И понятны были его мотивы, побудившие на такое решение. Капитан всегда думал о других. В данном случае – о своем первом помощнике. Но, конечно же, Спок тут же отправился следом. И едва не опоздал. В тот момент, когда он вошел в комнату и увидел привязанного Джима, над которым склонился ромуланец, то потерял над собой контроль. С трудом удалось сдержаться и не убить того на месте. Он помнил, что Джим сам хотел завершить свою месть. Ему это было нужно, поэтому Спок лишь ранил ромуланца. И, увидев в каком состоянии Джим, Спок сделал то, что могло, по его мнению, помочь капитану прийти в себя. И поцелуй помог.  
Потом, когда Джим сидел с прямой спиной и неотрывно смотрел, как ромуланец медленно и мучительно умирает от потери крови, Спок испытывал двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, ему хотелось уйти отсюда, чтобы не видеть это крайне неприятное зрелище: не только агонизирующее живое существо, но и капитана, бесстрастно и спокойно на это взирающего. Но с другой – Спок понимал, что должен оставаться там до конца. Он подошел к Джиму и положил свою ладонь ему на плечо, выказывая поддержку. Джим дернулся, но руку не сбросил.  
Спок много чего чувствовал, но сожалений о гибели тех, кто имел отношение к похищению капитана, не было. После случившегося с Вулканом подобное чувство выглядело циничным. Каждое живое существо обладало ценностью само по себе… Спок презирал себя за то, что больше так не думал. Дело состояло в том, что, позволив себе испытывать эмоции, он стал открытым не только для положительных, но и для отрицательных. Как Спок мог сохранить баланс и не стать таким как тот вулканец, погрязшим в собственной тьме? "Забудь о логике, доверься чувствам", – сказал Спок из иной реальности. Это был хороший совет и плохой одновременно. Вся суть в том, что они разные. Идентичность во внешности и схожесть выбранного пути еще не делала их близнецами с абсолютно одинаковыми характерами. Может, все дело в опыте, прожитой жизни, потерях? Тот, другой, смог жить без своего капитана, нашел в себе силы двигаться дальше, довольствуясь воспоминаниями. Стоило посмотреть правде в глаза: на данном этапе Спок оказался не готов к потере того, кто заставил его измениться. Плохо это было или хорошо? Спок не мог пока ответить на этот вопрос. Нужно признать, что эгоизм присутствовал в нем всегда, а в последнее время стал проявляться все отчетливее. Спок определенно не ощущал себя вулканцем. И человеком он тоже не был. Ущербный гибрид, как говорили когда-то о нем на родной планете. Он по-прежнему не принадлежал ни одному миру. "Энтерпрайз" стал его миром. И Спок хотел его сохранить. Не только для себя, но, пожалуй, это было превалирующей причиной. И этот мир не мог существовать без Джима Кирка.

Рана, нанесенная Джимом, почти затянулась, оставляя после себя едва заметный шрам, от которого Спок и не думал избавляться. Это являлось напоминанием, отголосками боли. Пытаясь рассуждать логически, Спок не мог обосновать подобное решение. Его память и так прекрасно хранила все, что случилось пережить, в мельчайших подробностях. Это и дар, и проклятие, потому что иногда было бы рациональней забыть некоторые вещи. Вулканская память, в отличие от человеческой, не приукрашивала, не идеализировала и не придавала более мрачные оттенки произошедшему. Вспоминания сохранялись четкими, безжалостными как скальпель хирурга – иногда так же резали по живому. Например, гибель Вулкана, когда планета исчезла, забрав с собой в небытие множество жизней и среди них одну важную – матери. Или смерть Джима, который пожертвовал собой ради других.  
С Джимом было связно много болезненных воспоминаний. Джим как никто другой умел причинять боль, осознанно или нет. В большинстве случаев это не являлось его виной, потому что Спок сам себя ломал, подстраиваясь под него. И все чаще возникал вопрос, почему Спок все еще оставался рядом? Более того, с готовностью многое бы отдал, чтобы так оставалось и впредь. Это напоминало одержимость, когда некто нашел нечто важное для себя и не намеревался отпускать.  
Но пока Спок осознавал, что Джим для него больше, чем капитан или друг, произошло то, что отдалило их. Положение было и логичным и нелогичным одновременно. Логичным – потому что подобная ситуация, столь сильно изменившая Джима, не могла исчезнуть сама по себе, и, как следствие, он стал отталкивать всех от себя. А нелогичным – потому что глупо и бессмысленно было искусственно создавать вакуум вокруг себя. И любой шаг мог перечеркнуть все, что было и могло бы быть. Спок и сам держал дистанцию, это уже выработалось до автоматизма и было прописано в ДНК, иначе он не мог. Пытался, но пока получалось плохо. Спок даже в своих мыслях не позволял себе все время называть Джима по имени, предпочитая более привычное и официальное "капитан". А что уж говорить о действиях, которые привели бы к более близким взаимоотношениям.  
Спок думал о своем порыве, когда поддался импульсу и сделал то, что не позволил бы себе при иных обстоятельствах. На тот момент это казалось верным решением. Если бы Спок задумался хоть на миг, то не решился бы на столь интимный контакт. Джим не проявлял желания физического взаимодействия. Конечно, не стоило считать тот случай на Орионе, когда он еще не был собой. А после того, как удалось вернуть память, Джим стал другим, избегал прикосновений, тогда как ранее позволял себе вторжение в личное пространство, не спрашивая на то разрешения. Спок не думал, что будет скучать по тому, что вызывало глухое раздражение и неприятие.

***

_Он склонялся, целовал, что-то шептал, водил ладонями по влажной коже. Джим стонал и хотел большего. Спок медлил, словно пытал своей лаской. Но Джим не просил и не требовал, он послушно выгибался, подставляясь под прикосновения. Он так давно этого желал, но не смел даже мечтать, что Спок, невозмутимый, холодный, как лед, может быть таким… Нежным, напористым, властным, возбужденным. Его пальцы касались лица, губ, шеи, сжимали соски. Джим смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, боясь зажмуриться и узнать, что это иллюзия. Спок широко улыбнулся. Пальцы уже растягивали, ласкали, подготавливали.  
– Плачь, Джим, плачь. Я хочу попробовать на вкус твои слезы.  
– Что?  
Джим не понял, когда это произошло, но изнутри уже распирал толстый член. Спок двигался, нависая над распростертым Джимом.  
– Спок?..  
Но он не отвечал. Пальцы вновь прошлись по лицу и шее, распороли острыми ногтями грудь. Джим закричал, забился, но его лишь прижали, не давая двигаться, и продолжили трахать. По лицу прошлась ладонь в его крови, оставляя метку. Лицо Спока плыло, словно подернутое маревом миража. На коже проявились татуировки, выдвинулся гребень на лобовой кости, волосы исчезли. Ромуланец смеялся и продолжал двигаться, разрывая изнутри до крови, обдирая кожу снаружи. Джим пытался кричать, но горло перехватило, словно кто-то сжимал, не давая воздуху попасть в легкие. Все горело, перед глазами вспыхивала тьма с алыми всполохами. Он умирал и беспомощно барахтался под удерживающей его тяжестью. _

Джим вскинулся, зажимая рот ладонью. Сердце частило, дыхание срывалось. Джим жадно хватал воздух, будто его и вправду только что душили и убивали. После того случая, когда Спок его поцеловал, сны стали еще более отвратительными. Почти всегда одно и то же. Все начиналось с того, что Спок его укладывал на кровать, ласкал, что-то шептал, а потом лицо менялось и над Джимом нависал уже ромуланец, скалясь в зверской улыбке маньяка, причиняя боль.  
Джим откинулся на подушку и провел ладонью по лицу. Спать больше не хотелось. Почему эти два таких разных образа сливались в один? После этих снов Джим не мог смотреть на Спока, каждый раз казалось, что вот-вот губы раздвинутся в оскале, а острое лезвие распорет кожу, обнажит мышцы, нервы, кости. Умом он понимал, что это невозможно. Тот ромуланец умер, Джим наблюдал за ним, пока его сердце не остановилось, пока тело не остыло. Однако кадры из сна прочно вплелись в сознание, терзая и мучая.  
Прошло два месяца с момента посещения Тиара. Хотя Джиму казалось, что все два года. Он и правда думал, что испытает облегчение, когда подохнут те, кто отправил его на Орион, кто долгие полгода над ним издевался. Легче не стало, злость не убавилась. Сил на то, чтобы продолжать играть свою роль капитана, почти не осталось. Впервые он задумался, стоило ли ему и дальше находиться на "Энтерпрайзе". Может, надо было залезть в какую-нибудь нору и скулить там от безысходности? Но Джим никогда не считался трусом и от себя самого тоже не собирался убегать. Он справится. Должен справиться. Если бы он сдался сейчас, то… Проще вышибить себе мозги. Это стало бы славным концом для капитана Кирка, ничего не скажешь.  
Самым отвратительным было то, что Джим не мог с этим совладать. Он пытался. Честно пытался. Он сотни раз себе повторял, что он мужик, а не баба, которую невинности лишили, а потом пустили по рукам. Ничего страшного ведь не произошло. Просто какие-то уроды решили, что его внешность подходила для постельной игрушки. Ему раньше нравилось привлекать внимание, нравилось, как на него смотрели – с желанием. Когда-то ему и правда это нравилось. Но не сейчас. После Ориона сама мысль о том, чтобы позволить коснуться себя хоть кому-нибудь вызывала тошноту. Но Джим боролся со своими страхами, с преследующими его образами мертвых, хотя и все еще живых в его сознании ублюдков.  
Джим всегда ощущал себя сердцем корабля, особенно после того, как умер возле питающей жизнью жилы. Он отдал всего себя "Энтерпрайзу". Будто слился с ним тогда, вошел в интимный контакт, сроднился. Джим отдал себя экипажу, как капитан и как друг. Он чувствовал, как постепенно менялось отношение людей: от скепсиса до искренней привязанности. И это не изменилось. Изменился он сам. Как ему удалось бы принимать от других теплое отношение, если он сам себя презирал? Не только за слабость, но и за то, что довел себя до такого состояния, что сломался, сдался. Он был капитаном. Хорошим капитаном. А не чертой шлюхой, готовой раздвигать ноги перед каждым, кто того пожелает. Тогда почему эта мантра не помогала? Может, в глубине души всегда жила мысль, что он не достоин большего?  
Джима держали на плаву остатки гордости, ослиное упрямство и желание доказать, что он сможет. Кому надо было доказывать? Пожалуй, себе в первую очередь. И, наверное, Споку, который теперь смотрел очень пристально, словно пытался просчитать, когда же капитан сломается. А может, и нет, Джим никогда не мог понять, что думает этот вулканец. Еще год назад Джим очень обрадовался бы, если бы стал объектом его внимания, а сейчас хотелось, чтобы он его не замечал. Это выглядело сомнительно, учитывая должность капитана. Нелогичное противоречие: хотеть оставаться на своем посту и в то же время желать стать незримой тенью. Хотя Джим никогда не отличался логичностью. Если бы он был непробиваемым вулканцем, наверное, жить стало бы легче.  
Иногда Джиму казалось, что он ненавидит Спока. Из-за снов, из-за того, что тот знал всю правду. Джим под его взглядом оказывался голым и раскрытым, беззащитным. И этого он не мог простить Споку. Испытывал благодарность за то, что тот его вытащил, за спасение и возвращение на "Энтерпрайз", но этого было недостаточно. И еще эти сны. Такая мелочь – минута проявленной нежности, но так некстати и не вовремя. Почему Спок не сделал этого раньше, когда Джим едва не ужом перед ним вертелся, лишь бы обратить на себя внимание? Почему Джим не мог все забыть и продолжать жить дальше? Этих "почему" накопилось слишком много, а ответов на них не существовало.

***

Очередная увольнительная пришлась кстати, Джим сбежал от расспросов Боунса и его хмурого выражения лица, укором преследующего на каждом шагу. Это становилось невыносимым. Почему его не могли оставить в покое? Даже Спок стал проявлять чудеса общительности. Где она раньше была? А сейчас Джим меньше всего нуждался в компании Спока или Боунса. Двое, которые были самыми близкими, стали чужими, хотя вина за это лежала только на Джиме.  
Но определенно был и плюс в этой ситуации. Джим наконец решился зайти в один из баров, которых по понятным причинам избегал в последнее время. Благо планета входила в состав Федерации, и здесь часто бывали представители Звездного Флота – экипажи кораблей, прибывающих сюда для пополнения запасов воды и топлива. В этом квадранте еще не построили базу. Здесь Джим чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. Хотя напрягался каждый раз, когда ловил взгляды незнакомцев. Но вскоре это стало неважным.  
Джим нервно дернул плечом и выпил очередную порцию местной дряни, которая оказалась крепкой и била по мозгам, чего собственно и хотелось. Спок находился где-то поблизости. Он теперь всегда незримой тенью следовал за Джимом. Это раздражало, словно Джим не мог позаботиться о себе сам. Он огляделся, первого помощника нигде не увидел, но его взгляд ощущался всей кожей. Джим снова выпил. Интересно, если ему захочется потрахаться, Спок будет свечку держать? Джим усмехнулся, представив себе эту картину. В любом случае, этот постоянный надзор уже начинал злить, да и трахаться и правда хотелось. Впервые за долгое время хотелось банально трахаться. Может, и правда все наладится? И он зря так долго себя мучал бесполезными рефлексиями? К черту все! Жизнь идет, и Джиму нужно идти в шаг с нею, как он это делал всегда. А не сидеть в каюте, бесконечно жалея себя. На миг иглой кольнула мысль о том, что кто-то окажется слишком близко, а он будет открытым и расслабленным. Но какого черта? Это всего лишь секс, которого у Джима в жизни бывало предостаточно. Это была такая своеобразная ирония персонально для Джима Кирка.  
Алкоголь действовал безотказно – притуплял чувства, заволакивал мутным угаром опостылевшие мысли, выпускал наружу низменное и примитивное. То, что и требовалось! Джиму хотелось начать действовать, он и так слишком долго прятался и сжимался в никчемный комок.  
Спустя некоторое время Джим уже достаточно опьянел, а девушка у стойки бара в откровенном наряде улыбалась ему и облизывала алые губы, заигрывая. Вполне возможно, что она была человеком. По крайней мере, с виду никаких явных признаков иной расы он не заметил. Через двадцать минут они вместе поднимались в наскоро снятый номер близлежащей гостиницы. Она оказалось податливой, мягкой в нужных местах, а Джим определенно твердым и готовым продолжить вечер наиболее приятным из всех способом. Ему требовалось иногда расслабляться, а сейчас – особенно. Девушка что-то щебетала на незнакомом языке, но Джим с ней и не беседовать собирался, а целовалась она очень умело.  
В номер они буквально ввалились, девушка толкнула его на кровать и оседлала, тут же принимаясь стягивать с плеч узкие бретельки платья. У нее была роскошная грудь, упругая, с крупными сосками. Джим сжал их, девушка застонала и потерлась об него. Он распалился, словно подросток, и готов был засадить ей прямо сейчас. Отчаянное возбуждение, за которое Джим хватался, боясь упустить, подгоняло и требовало закономерного продолжения. Она изогнулась и прильнула к его груди, начала расстегивать рубашку, целуя каждый дюйм обнажавшейся кожи.  
Вскоре Джим лежал абсолютно голый, а на девушке все еще оставалось платье, оголяя лишь грудь. Джим нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, покачав возбужденным членом. Девушка издала стон и взяла его в рот. Джим толкнулся глубже в горло, ощущая горячее и влажное давление. Она сосала так, что он готов был выть от удовольствия, ее ладони ласкали яйца, сжимали ягодицы. Как же давно он подобного не испытывал. Стоило раньше завалить кого-нибудь и расслабиться, как полагается.  
Ему было чертовски хорошо. Состояние опьянения и возбуждения он всегда любил. Алкоголь срывал запреты, и он мог делать все, что заблагорассудится, а на следующий день все списать на вполне законную неадекватность. И когда Джим почувствовал, как ее палец упирается в анус, то сам подался на него. Возбуждение, приправленное спиртным, сделало свое дело: лишило последних мыслей, за него все решало сжигающее изнутри желание. Девушка что-то шептала на своем языке, и это возбуждало еще сильнее.  
Его перевернули на живот, а между ягодиц толкнулся язык. Джим закусил губу, чтобы не стонать в голос. Он готов был кончить прямо сейчас, но надеялся, что все продлится подольше. Джим не уловил момент, когда все произошло, он словно отключился на какой-то миг, а когда понял, что внутрь проникает толстый член, то прогнулся. Девушка оказалась не совсем девушкой. Если бы Джим задумался хоть на миг, то непременно бы это прекратил, но он сильно опьянел, а похоть затмила разум. И ему нравилось, когда его трахали. Ему, черт возьми, нравилось. Он вцепился во влажную от пота простыню, еще шире раздвинул ноги и принимал в себя толстый член. Ее грудь прижималась к спине, а пальцы до боли впивались в бедра. Губы, мягкие и нежные, касались плеча. Это создавало странный диссонанс, но Джим испытывал наслаждение. Он продержался недолго, оргазм выбил стон и почти лишил сил. А она все еще продолжала двигаться, сорвано дыша.  
Возбуждение рассеялось в один миг. Джим дергался от каждой фрикции и все больше чувствовал отвращение к самому себе. И злость. Дикую злость. Она нарастала в нем как чуть ранее возбуждение – быстро и неотвратимо. Джим и правда был лишь никчемной шлюхой, готовой подставляться. Он и сам не понял, как отбросил девушку от себя – он все еще считал ее девушкой – и вскочил с кровати. Она вскинула на него удивленный и обиженный взгляд.  
– Нет! – выкрикнула она. – За это надо платить больше.  
– Шлюха, – выплюнул Джим. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что она вполне говорит на стандарте, хотя до этого щебетала на своем, непонятном Джиму, языке.  
– Я думала, ты знаешь. Меня многие снимают из-за моей расы и потому что я…  
Джим не дал ей договорить и ударил. Она вскрикнула и закрылась руками. На миг ему стало стыдно, но тут он перевел взгляд на ее пах, где чуть покачивался член, и глаза застлало красной пеленой. Джим снова ударил, а затем еще раз и еще. Она была во всем виновата! Ее смазливое кукольное лицо ввело его в заблуждение. Он ненавидел ее так сильно, что не мог совладать с собой. Чертова шлюха! Он бил ее и бил. Когда руки устали, то принялся избивать ногами и не мог остановиться. Да и не хотел. Джим даже не сразу понял, что она уже не сопротивляется, не закрывается руками, не кричит и вообще не издает ни звука. Она лежала, дергаясь от ударов, окровавленная, с месивом вместо лица и паха.  
Джим замер, наконец осознав, что натворил. Упал на колени, закрыв лицо ладонями – на них смешалась чужая кровь и его слезы. Его била дрожь от ужаса и отвращения к самому себе. Как он мог такое сотворить? Кто он такой? Что за монстр? Его трясло и знобило, руки были липкими, во рту стало горько, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а внутри скручивало болью. И ему хотелось кричать. Он убил не девушку, которая ни в чем не провинилась. Он убил себя. Это он сейчас лежал на полу безмолвной грудой мяса, которую использовали и выбросили как мусор за ненадобностью.

***

Спок проигнорировал приказ капитана не вмешиваться в его дела. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Джим в одиночку отправился на планету. Снова. Один раз он сбежал, на Тиар, и чуть не погиб. Спок едва успел. Даже думать не хотелось, что могло бы случиться, если бы он опоздал.  
И вот, в очередную увольнительную Джим, скорее желая сбежать подальше от всех, чем в попытке весело провести время, спустился вниз. Спок не спускал с него глаз. После финального акта мести Джим будто стал спокойнее. Поначалу Спок решил, что тот взял себя в руки и наконец начал жить, не оглядываясь назад. Стоило отдать должное, актером Джим оказался хорошим. Потому что более пристальное наблюдение показало, что ничего в норму не пришло. И сейчас, глядя на Джима, который вливал в себя порцию за порцией местного алкоголя, Спок начинал тревожиться все сильнее. И уже было решил, что стоит вернуть его на корабль, когда Джим ответил на явные заигрывания местной девушки. Хотя это была не девушка. Вернее, двуполое существо с планеты Кардиан. Спок наделся, что Джим об этом знал, потому что его реакция, учитывая Орион, могла оказаться непредсказуемой.  
Спок не стал вмешиваться. Он решил, что капитан в этом нуждался, хотя внутри все протестовало и непривычно давило. Ревность давно его не посещала, но Спок не имел права на Джима, и ему оставалось только наблюдать, чтобы не произошло ничего непредвиденного. Было в этом что-то унизительное: смотреть, как Джим флиртует с этим существом, как плавится от его прикосновений, а потом наблюдать, как они уходят. Джим больше ничего не замечал вокруг, даже последовавшего за ними Спока.  
Не стоило допускать этого, но капитана мало что могло удержать от желания делать, как ему самому хочется. И Спок просто смотрел, следовал за ним как верный пес, ждал в фойе отеля, пока Джим освободится. Если бы не чуткий слух, если бы отель был побольше и с более толстыми стенами, он ничего бы не услышал. Но яростные крики едва не оглушили напряженного и взвинченного Спока.  
Когда он распахнул дверь номера, то в первую очередь испытал облегчение, что Джим жив, а в следующий момент едва не задохнулся от ужаса. Одно дело – убить того, кто заслуживал смерти, а это существо ничем не провинилось, чтобы лежать здесь окровавленной грудой мяса. Неприятный запах крови ударил по обонянию.  
– Капитан, – позвал Спок, но никакой реакции не последовало. Спок подошел и опустился на колени рядом. Джим выглядел диким, с пустым взглядом, весь в чужой крови. Его трясло.  
– Спок, – вдруг вскинулся Джим и схватил его за руки. – Спок, Спок, Спок…  
– Джим, ты слышишь меня?  
Но тот лишь шептал: "Спок" – и крепко сжимал пальцы, будто боялся отпустить. Спок выдохнул и нажал на основание шеи – Джим безвольно осел. Спок еще некоторое время сидел неподвижно, хотя решение уже принял. Он избегал смотреть на труп рядом и не мог смотреть на Джима. Потом поднялся, перенес его на кровать, а сам принялся разбираться с последствиями. Войти в компьютерную систему с пада особого труда не составило, как и включить пожарную сигнализацию. Спустя две минуты и семь секунд в коридоре послышался шум – обитатели поспешно покидали номера. Короткое замыкание в сети электропроводов – и в комнате появился запах гари.  
Когда Спок выходил из гостиницы с Джимом на руках, завернутым в простыню, он не оглядывался и ничего не чувствовал. Но горький запах дыма и обжигающие языки огня чувствовал так, будто находился рядом. Система пожаротушения не должна была включиться, а к тому времени, когда подоспели бы пожарные команды, номер, в котором недавно пребывал Джим, сгорел бы дотла. Обгоревший труп приняли бы за случайную неизвестную жертву. Видеофайлы системы наблюдения Спок уничтожил, как и данные по оплате комнаты. А свидетелей, воочию видевших капитана Кирка, не было, поскольку владелец отеля озаботился условной конфиденциальностью и установил терминал, с помощью которого и арендовались номера.  
Спок слишком долго бездействовал и вот к чему все в итоге привело. Он видел, что Джиму становилось все труднее контролировать себя, держать маску и улыбаться. Но все оказалось гораздо хуже. У Джима больше не существовало цели, не было желания жить, не было больше самого Джима. Спок держал на руках пустую оболочку. Не требовалось быть телепатом, чтобы это понять. Человеческий разум оказался хрупким, способным разрушить личность изнутри. Джим справился с этой задачей – уничтожил себя. И Спок видел лишь один выход.  
Самым сложным стало объяснить причину последующего отсутствия Джима вне доступа связи. Но доктор МакКой, с которым Спок и связался, сам решил эту проблему. На фразу о том, что капитан задержится на этой планете, тот сразу выдвинул версию о времяпрепровождении Джима в развлекательных заведениях. Спок промолчал, а доктор лишь махнул рукой и отключил видеосвязь.  
Джим все еще не пришел в себя, и Спок присел рядом. Стоило немного подождать. Он огляделся. Пришлось поселиться в одном из отелей, которые здесь имелись в изобилии. Этот номер практически не отличался от того, что сейчас догорал, скрывая следы преступления. Тем, что здесь располагалась временная база Звездного Флота, воспользовались многие дельцы, организовав разветвленную систему эскорт услуг и отелей, которые в основном и использовались в качестве комнат для свиданий на несколько часов. Командование смотрело на это сквозь пальцы, понимая, что людям нужен отдых, даже такого плана. Спок чувствовал себя здесь неуютно, но обстановка могла быть и хуже, да и отсутствие трупа являлось явным плюсом.  
Насколько бы Спок ни изменился, он по-прежнему действовал, исходя из логики. В большинстве случаев. Очень логичным казалось помочь капитану, вернуть его. Задача первого помощника состояла в том, чтобы способствовать максимально продуктивной работе. Логика, да. Именно за нее хватался Спок.  
Он оглядел все еще находящегося без сознания капитана. Джим. Капитан. Друг. Что было первично? Что важнее? Пожалуй, все одновременно.  
Спок поднялся и прошел в ванную, тщательно вымыл руки. Зеркало отражало то же, что и всегда: бесстрастное лицо, без следа эмоций. А то, что происходило внутри, никого не касалось. Это лучше всего удавалось – выказывать внешнюю невозмутимость, прятаться за бесстрастностью. И мало кому удавалось разглядеть за маской настоящее. Когда-то ему сказали, что в его глазах тоска. Они оказались правы. Наверное, именно поэтому он так злился тогда. Каждый намек на свою эмоциональность воспринимался им как оскорбление. Оно таковым и было. Для вулканца. Но не для Спока. Понадобилось много времени, чтобы не просто осознать это, но и принять. Тоска… Он почти забыл, что это такое.  
Спок вернулся в комнату. Джим лежал с открытыми глазами и смотрел на него, но словно не видел.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Джим лишь поджал губы, будто боялся, что слова сорвутся помимо его воли, и отвернулся. Спок присел рядом.  
– Капитан… Джим, – тронул его за плечо.  
– Убирайся. Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
– Джим…  
– Не трогай меня.  
– Джим, я могу помочь, – Спок не реагировал на реплики, тормоша Джима и пытаясь обратить на себя его внимание.  
– Блядь! – Джим резко вскочил. – Перестань быть таким?! Будто ты понимаешь.  
– Я понима…  
– Убирайся! Забирай "Энтерпрайз" и убирайся. Оставь меня в покое, черт тебя дери!  
– Нет.  
Джим выхватил фазер из кобуры Спока и тут же приставил дуло к его груди.  
– Все еще нет?  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Спок, глядя прямо в глаза Джиму.  
– Почему, чертов ты ублюдок?  
Спок пропустил мимо ушей оскорбление.  
– Потому что вы – мой капитан.  
– Я слагаю свои обязанности.  
– Вы не можете. Для этого нет объективных логичных причин.  
– Могу и сделаю, – Джим еще сильнее вжал фазер. – Лучше уходи. Я выстрелю.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, Джим, – медленно произнес Спок, намеренно называя его по имени. Джим будто боролся с собой или с призрачными тенями, что неотступно следовали за ним с Ориона.  
– Ты прав, – Джим безвольно опустил руку с фазером, скривил губы в подобии улыбки, а потом посмотрел на Спока. И этот взгляд был полон безысходности и отчаяния. Он тут же приставил дуло к своему подбородку. Лихо улыбнулся и…  
Спок едва успел снова вырубить Джима. Вынул из безвольных рук фазер и отложил в сторону. А потом уверенно положил пальцы на контактные точки.  
– Я тебе помогу, – прошептал Спок.

 

Эпилог

У людей имелась поговорка: "Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад". Спок не верил в существовании некой абстрактной геенны огненной, куда попадали души людей. Но саму концепцию ада понимал. Человек сам мог создать ад внутри себя и гореть в нем, пока не оставался один лишь пепел. У Джима это почти получилось, а Спок хотел его спасти, помочь, вернуть ему самого себя. Куда приведут благие намерения Спока – не вулканца и не человека?  
– Капитан на мостике, – оповестил Чехов.  
Спок бросил взгляд искоса на вошедшего Джима. Тот улыбнулся и небрежно сел в кресло.  
– Мистер Чехов, сколько времени до базы?  
– На максимальном варпе – один час двадцать минут, капитан.  
– Отлично. Нам нужно забрать посла Адорны со свитой и перевезти на их родную планету. Надеюсь, они окажутся веселыми ребятами.  
– Позвольте напомнить вам, капитан, что это не увеселительное мероприятие, – проговорил Спок.  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
– Капитан, – Спок постарался придать своему тону укоряющих ноток, но не особо получилось.  
– Спок, – ухмыльнулся в ответ Джим и повернулся к обзорному экрану.  
Адорна – новый член Федерации, пару лет назад они вступили в контакт с Землей и с энтузиазмом пошли на переговоры, а затем и подписали соглашение о сотрудничестве и взаимопомощи. Адорна оказалась выгодным партнером. Их разработки в генетике ушли намного дальше земных или вулканских. А последние, стоит признать, неохотно делились своими знаниями. Адорнцы же с радостью предоставили результаты своих исследований и разработок.  
На звездную базу сто восемьдесят семь "Энтерпрайз" прибыл точно по расписанию. Он оказался ближайшим в этом квадранте кораблем, который мог перевезти пассажиров на столь длительное расстояние безопасно и с комфортом. Поэтому командование два дня назад прислало приказ следовать на базу. Посол Адорны оказался без своего корабля. Их захватили клингоны и потребовали выкуп – частая практика. Экипаж и пассажиров вернули, а корабль – нет.  
Офицерский состав "Энтерпрайз" спускался на базу в полном составе, выказывая тем самым уважение адорнцам. Спок отметил радостное возбуждение капитана, предвкушающего новые знакомства. Они попали на неофициальный скромный прием, хотя командование Звездного Флота определенно пыталось пустить пыль в глаза и сгладить те неприятности, что довелось пережить послу.  
Конференц-зал, спешно украшенный для приема, пестрил одеяниями многих рас. Эта база была одна из старых и успела разрастись и обзавестись обширной и развитой инфраструктурой, и, соответственно, многими поселенцами. Посол со своей свитой сразу бросались в глаза: высокие особи с четырьмя руками и черной кожей, в свободных одеяниях всех оттенков оранжевого, как и радужные оболочки их глаз.  
Спок держался рядом с капитаном, медленно передвигаясь по залу.  
– Тот изуродованный, надо полагать, и есть посол, – задумчиво проговорил Джим, прикрываясь бокалом синтетического вина.  
– Ваш эстетический вкус оскорблен?  
– Спок, – Джим ухмыльнулся, – если бы я тебя не знал, то решил бы, что это сарказм.  
– Пожалуй, – ответил Спок, давая возможность капитану самому интерпретировать свой нейтральный ответ.  
– Что у него с лицом? Такое впечатление, что с него содрали всю кожу, а потом бросили комком, оставив приживаться в таком виде.  
– Это ритуальное шрамирование. Его делают каждому, кто занимает важный государственный пост.  
– Надо же.  
– Также они проходят процедуру оскопления.  
– Ого. Правда?  
– Адорнцы весьма любвеобильная раса. Сексуальные практики у них возведены в религиозный ритуал. Иногда они способны увлекаться.  
– Увлекаться? – Джим бросил на Спока хитрый взгляд.  
– Да, капитан. Поэтому, вступая на высокую должность, адорнец жертвует этой частью своей жизни ради всей планеты. Внешняя привлекательность и репродуктивные органы не такая уж большая цена за деятельность во благо своего народа.  
– Ничего себе у них порядки. Разве можно согласиться на такое?  
– Ответственность и патриотизм.  
– В твоем голосе, Спок, слышится укор, – Джим вопросительно вскинул брови.  
– Вам показалось, капитан.  
– Интересно, если бы подобные ритуалы были у нас, многие бы рвались к власти?  
– Полагаю, многих бы подобная перспектива остудила. Однако если бы это являлось привычной практикой, то никого бы не ужасало. В этом есть плюс – на государственную службу идет только тот, кто абсолютно уверен в выбранной стезе и готов всю жизнь посвятить служению своей планете. Не отвлекаясь при этом на прочие сферы жизни, которые становятся неактуальными и ненужными после ритуалов.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – Джим передернул плечами, вероятно, представив себе такой ритуал. – А откуда ты о них столько знаешь?  
– Информация о культурных традициях адорнцев имеется в общем доступе. Вы бы тоже это знали, если бы потрудились прочесть краткий отчет, который я вам прислал.  
– Слушать тебя гораздо интереснее. Особенно, когда речь идет о столь пикантной теме.  
– Не сомневаюсь, капитан.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты флиртуешь со мной.  
– Возможно, вам не кажется, – после паузы проговорил Спок, не глядя в глаза. Джим открыл рот, но ничего сказать не успел. К ним подошел один из членов адорнской делегации.  
– Джим? – он вопросительно посмотрел на капитана. Спок напрягся.  
– Да. Но, боюсь, мы с вами не знакомы, – улыбнулся капитан.  
– Наверное, я обознался, – помолчав, произнес адорнец и тут же вежливо поклонился: – Можете звать меня Ди.  
Он вглядывался в Джима, словно ожидал… Спок непроизвольно стиснул кулаки. Ожидал, что его узнают. Но Джим не мог. Он не помнил.  
– Странный какой-то, – проговорил Джим, когда гость отошел от них. – Я бы точно запомнил, если бы увидел его хоть раз. А ты знаешь этого Ди?  
– Нет.  
– Что с тобой, Спок?  
– Все в порядке, капитан.  
Джима отвлекли, а Спок стоял и не мог сдвинуться с места. Подобного стоило ожидать, невозможно просчитать все вероятные варианты развития событий. Всегда существовали независимые факторы, которые в любой момент могли вмешаться в происходящее. То ощущение, что возникло внутри, подавить не получалось. Страх. Страх преступника, преступление которого оказалось под угрозой раскрытия, за чем последовало бы неизбежное наказание. Должно быть, Спок все же создал себе тот самый пресловутый ад. Но боялся он прежде всего за капитана, не за себя. Если бы вскрылось, что сделал Спок, то Джим конечно не простил бы его. Но что произошло бы с самим Джимом, которого уже однажды раздавили собственные воспоминания? Он не должен был снова спускаться в собственную геенну огненную. Однако и на миг не возникло сожалений и раскаяния в совершенном. Спок поступил бы так снова при сходных обстоятельствах.  
Адорнец по имени Ди глаз не сводил с капитана, едва не пожирая взглядом. А Спок в свою очередь пристально следил за Ди.  
– Спок, – Джим хлопнул его по плечу, заставив вздрогнуть. – Расслабься. Тебе такие мероприятия кажутся бесполезным времяпрепровождением?  
– Вы правы.  
– Ну, потерпи еще немного. На благо Федерации.  
Спок кивнул, а Джим ему подмигнул и снова скрылся в толпе.  
Напряжение не покидало Спока до самого окончания мероприятия. И он облегченно выдохнул, когда пришло время возвращаться. На "Энтерпрайз" отправлялись небольшими группами. И, поскольку Спок контролировал переправку на корабль, то поднимался последним вместе с одни из представителей делегации.  
– Коммандер Спок, верно?  
– Да, мистер Ди.  
– Просто Ди. Ни к чему этот официоз.  
Он дружелюбно улыбался, а Спок думал о том, что будет, если этого Ди выбросить в открытый космос. Но это была всего лишь мимолетная мысль, которую Спок поспешил отодвинуть подальше.  
Они отошли от платформы транспортации корабля и направились к лифту. Спуск на палубу с жилыми помещениями проходил в тяжелом молчании.  
– Знаете, – вдруг заговорил адорнец, – Джим… То есть, капитан Кирк очень похож на одного моего знакомого.  
Двери лифта открылись, избавив Спока от немедленного ответа.  
– Прошу, – он жестом пригласил Ди следовать вперед и остановился у одной из дверей. – Ваша каюта.  
Спок еще раз сверился со своим падом и кивнул.  
– Ди, – обратился он к адорнцу, – вы обознались.  
– Не уверен, – задумчиво возразил тот, – потому что сходство…  
– Вы обознались, – с нажимом повторил Спок. Ди некоторое время молча смотрел прямо в глаза, словно пытаясь понять, что именно ему хотят сказать.  
– Я понимаю, – неуверенно проговорил он. – Простите мою оплошность.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Приятного отдыха. На Адорну мы прибудем через тридцать семь часов и одиннадцать минут.  
Спок развернулся и ушел. Он был уверен, что адорнец все правильно понял. И насколько тот убежден, что узнал Джима – не важно. Вскоре они прибудут на Адорну и всему предстояло закончиться. Хотя по-прежнему существовала вероятность, что подобная встреча могла повториться с кем-то еще из прошлого Джима. Однако насчет Ди в будущем не стоило не волноваться. Насколько Спок понял, вскоре того ожидало значительное повышение и в случае согласия – еще и ритуал.  
Но Спок недооценил этого адорнца, решив, что четко дал понять – не стоит пытаться войти в контакт с капитаном Кирком. Или он просто проигнорировал скрытую угрозу в свой адрес. Спок следил за размещением посла, которому отдали во временное пользование капитанскую каюту, и его свиты. Экипажу "Энтерпрайз" пришлось потесниться. Большую часть помещений корабля занимали исследовательские лаборатории, поэтому жилых отсеков свободных не было. Спок возвращался к себе, в его каюту по настоянию капитана никого не пустили.

В одном из коридоров он увидел мирно беседующих Джима и Ди. Джим смеялся и откровенно флиртовал. В любом ином случае Спок молча бы ушел, но не сейчас. Он обнаружил свое присутствие, негромко кашлянув.  
– Капитан, вас искал мистер Скотт.  
Спок не соврал, Джима действительно искали, но умолчал, что вызов был вовсе не срочным.  
– Хорошо, – тот кивнул Споку и сразу повернулся к своему собеседнику: – Простите меня, Ди, но мне нужно идти.  
– Конечно, я понимаю. Надеюсь, мы продолжим нашу беседу, – адорнец легко коснулся пальцами запястья Джима.  
– Я тоже, – Джим не отдернул руку и улыбнулся, бросил быстрый взгляд на Спока и направился в сторону турболифта. Спок проводил взглядом капитана и обернулся к Ди.  
– Вы же понимаете, что я не мог упустить возможность? – проговорил тот.  
– Понимаю.  
– И все же, уверен, что это Джим, которого я…  
– Мистер Ди, если в прошлый раз я выразился недостаточно ясно, то сейчас уточню: вы определенно обознались, что бы ни думали по этому поводу. И капитан Кирк занят.  
– А это было грубо, – усмехнулся Ди.  
– И, полагаю, доступно?  
– Да, коммандер Спок, – он чуть поклонился.  
– Стоит приносить поздравления относительно вашего нового назначения?  
– Я еще не принял решение.  
– Согласиться будет логично.  
– Конечно, – серьезно ответил Ди. – А теперь я вернусь в свою каюту, если позволите.  
Спок кивнул и отступил в сторону, пропуская адорнца.

Спок уже готовился ко сну и размышлял, стоит ли заняться медитацией – вечер выдался эмоционально насыщенным. Раздался сигнал, оповещающий о посетителе – на пороге стоял Джим.  
– Могу я войти? – он неуверенно переступал с ноги на ногу. Спок приглашающе повел рукой.  
– Что-то случилось, капитан?  
– Нет, – Джим сжал кулаки, расслабил, разгладил невидимые складки на форме. – Спок…  
– Да, капитан.  
– Черт! Или я неправильно тебя понял и рискую испытать на себе твой знаменитый вулканский приемчик, или ты… – Джим запнулся. – Объясни мне, что происходит? Потому что эти игры и хождения вокруг да около меня достали. Или я сделаю глупость… Может я неправильно тебя понял? Может…  
– Джим, – Спок преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и взял в ладони его лицо. Джим всматривался с неопределенным выражением глаз, не отдергиваясь, но и не помогая. И Спок его поцеловал. Нежно коснулся чуть приоткрытых губ, почти целомудренно. Джим горячо выдохнул и прижался всем телом. Спок прислонился к его лбу своим и замер, все еще удерживая лицо ладонями.  
– Господи, Спок… – прошептал Джим и быстро облизал губы. – Почему ты?.. Черт! Почему я не?.. Почему я такой дурак?  
– Это был риторический вопрос?  
– Пожалуй, да, – засмеялся Джим и запустил пальцы в его волосы. – Теперь я тебя не отпущу.  
– Не имею ничего против данной перспективы, – прошептал Спок в губы. И в этот раз поцелуй стал глубоким и куда менее целомудренным.  
– Я сейчас взорвусь, – задыхаясь, почти простонал Джим и обхватил Спока за шею обеими руками, притягивая к себе, словно боялся упустить. Спок снова впился в его рот, подхватил под ягодицы, заставляя обхватить себя ногами. Джим удивленно отстранился и засмеялся: – Чувствую себя хрупкой женщиной.  
– Необоснованно. Вулканцы значительно сильнее людей. Даже полувулканцы.  
– Я помню. Ты меня как-то едва не придушил одной рукой.  
– Прости.  
– Уже.  
– Ты позволишь?.. – Спок осекся.  
– Если ты хоть что-нибудь не сделаешь, то я начну умолять. Или угрожать. В любом случае…  
Спок снова прервал его тираду поцелуем. Это было приятно. Пожалуй, стоило взять за правило – прекращать словоизлияние капитана подобным способом.  
Спок раздевал его медленно. Он видел Джима обнаженным, помнил, как выглядит его тело, но этого не хватало, требовался еще тактильный контакт. Изучить ладонями все его тело, каждый изгиб, ощутить влажную от испарины кожу, жесткие волосы на ногах и в паху. Сомкнуть пальцы на твердой плоти. Это ощущалось непривычно и странно – ласкать подобное своему тело, без мягких и округлых изгибов.  
Спок растягивал его медленно, ласкал, доводя возбуждение едва не до пика, дразнил. Ловил приглушенные стоны, дарил наслаждение и получал. С Ниотой он не испытывал подобного, она не будила в нем столько чувств, не провоцировала бесконечный конфликт двух сущностей.  
Спок замер над распростертым под ним Джимом. Глаза жгло от переполнявших эмоций.  
– Спок, – тихо позвал Джим и стер пальцами влагу с его щек. – Спок…  
– Я…  
– Я так плох? Ты разочарован? – шутливо спросил Джим, но взгляд оставался серьезным, не соответствовал легкомысленному тону. Хотя Спок понимал, что Джим хотел разрядить обстановку. Но эта фраза… Эти же слова он сказал тогда, на Орионе, после преступной слабости Спока.  
– Джим… Мой Джим, – наконец выдавил из себя Спок, высказывая то, что давно билось внутри. Это звучало непривычно, но было правильным.  
– Твой.  
Спок прижался так плотно, как только мог. Уткнулся ему в шею, прячась. Трусливо скрывая свои эмоции, которые прорвались наружу. Они его захлестывали и грозили погрести под собой. Спок чувствовал так много: радость обладания, отголоски боли Джима, который даже не помнил своих терзаний; вину за то, что самолично принял решение за них двоих, наслаждение и страх; горькое сожаление о невозможности ментального контакта, ведь его память хранила то, чему стоило оставаться погребенным в дальних уголках. Он позволил себе чувствовать все это. Главное, теперь не утонуть, не захлебнуться.  
– Спок, все хорошо, я с тобой, – шептал Джим, чуть подкидывая бедра, побуждая двигаться, водил ладонями по спине, целовал куда придется.  
"Я с тобой" – эхом отдавалось у Спока внутри. Что он мог сказать Джиму? Как объяснить, почему так остро все ощущает? Действия Споку всегда удавались куда лучше слов. Поэтому он просто начал двигаться, подводя их обоих к оргазму.  
А после, когда Джим, доверчиво прижавшись, спал рядом, Спок уснуть не мог. Он пытался взять себя в руки. Требовалась медитация, поэтому он осторожно высвободился из объятий и опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, принимая удобную позу, расслабляясь. Сосредоточенность ему всегда помогала мыслить ясно и логично, когда не приходилось отвлекаться на посторонние вещи.  
Напряжение последних месяцев сказывалось не очень благоприятным образом. Он стал эмоционально нестабилен, это проявлялось в мелочах: в мыслях, действиях, принятых решениях. Самое сложное осталось позади. Спок считал, что поступил верно, изменив память Джима, вернув его прежнего, уничтожил сломанное существо, что нашел в том отеле два месяца назад. Подобные манипуляции Спок никогда не совершал ранее. Что бы он делал, если бы допустил ошибку? На этот вопрос не хотелось искать ответа.  
Спок не стер память полностью, не изменил личность, лишь немного подкорректировал воспоминания, убрав то, что причиняло Джиму такую боль. Насколько это вписывалось в этические и моральные рамки? По вулканским меркам все было логично, по человеческим же… Пожалуй, аморально. Однако Джим перешел черту, возвращение из-за которой было уже невозможно. Он сломался. А сломанное всегда нуждается в починке. Теперь капитан Кирк на действительно вернулся. Тот самый, которого Спок помнил и который сумел пробраться глубоко внутрь. Спок открыл глаза и не сдержался, повернул голову. Джим во сне выглядел моложе, мимические морщины разгладились, рот чуть приоткрылся. Спок коснулся его волос, мягких наощупь. Он все еще не осознал до конца, что подобные жесты ему теперь доступны. Он защитит Джима, даже от самого себя.

Сентябрь – ноябрь, 2013.


End file.
